Vampire Knight:Still Doll
by DarkShadowSoul621
Summary: Ikeda Yagari is the daughter of Toga Yagari, a Vampire Hunter and Master to Zero and Ichiru. When she was younger, she became friends with the brothers. Until a strange sickness falls on her and she is forced away from them for a year.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One**

I had been born in a family of Vampire Hunters. My Mother had died when I was born, and my Father, Toga Yagari, had tried his best to raise me. At an early age he taught me everything I would need to know to become a Vampire Hunter. I always admired him so much. I wanted to be just like him when I was older. I was my Father's pride and joy.

When I was five, he had finally told me more about Vampires. How there were different levels to them, and the Pure bloods. For as long as I could remember, Vampires were something I was interested in. With each story, I hated Vampires more and more.

Then the day came I would meet a couple of my Father's other students. He had dressed me and I smiled at him, though I was nervous to be meeting anyone new. I had been shut away for the first five years of my life. When we arrived, I looked out the carriage window. The home was beautiful. My hair had been pulled up and my lace dress made me look as though I was the daughter of a Royal family. Father helped me out of the carriage and gestured me to follow him down the cobblestone path. I paused a moment, then ran and grabbed his hand.

He knocked on the door, waiting for a moment before a woman with light brown hair, answered for us.

"Come in, Toga." She said. Her voice was like velvet. It made me feel better and my stomach didn't turn as much. When we walked in, I could see two twin boys standing in the kitchen doorway. "Zero, Ichiru. This is Ikeda, your Master's Daughter. Say hello." My eyes were wide as the silver haired brothers hesitated. Then one walked up to me with a grin on his face.

"Hi, I'm Ichiru." He said quietly. He seemed a bit at war with himself. I could tell he didn't know how to act, whether he should be friendly or shy. When I didn't say or do anything, Father pushed me out from behind him. I placed my hands behind my back and blushed a bit.

"I'm Ikeda.." I whispered. Then the other boy walked over.

"I'm Zero. Are..you a Vampire Hunter too?" He asked. I looked up at him, pausing a bit.

"I want to. Daddy's been teachin me."

"So..does this mean you'll come with him when he visits for lessons?" Ichiru asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but glanced up at my Father instead. He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Only if you want to." He said, placing a hand on my head. I bit my lip and nodded at Zero and Ichiru. These two were my first friends, I wanted to make a good impression.

Now, I couldn't have been more than eight years old. Long auburn hair pulled back in pigtails, and bright blue eyes. I had a wide grin on my face as I ran up the familiar stone path, in front of my Father. He chuckled as Mrs. Kiryu opened the door to let her boys outside.

"Toga, you're early." She spoke so sweetly.

"Ikeda wanted to come early, before lessons, to see the boys." My Father said as he stopped. He placed his hands in his pockets and watched my excitement. I had grown attached to the boys in three years.

"Zero! Ichiru!" I shouted as I slammed into both of them, wrapping my arms around them.

"Ikeda, we have something to show you!" Ichiru said with a great smile. Zero grabbed my hand and followed his brother to the back yard. Their Mother chuckled as she looked up at the sky. When we stopped in the back, I smiled widely seeing the Cherry Blossoms falling.

"They're pretty!" I said as I reached up to catch a few petals. Then a pain suddenly went through my chest, causing me to retract my arms and fall to my knees. The air seemed dirty as it went through my lungs.

"Ikeda? Ichiru, run and get Mother!" Zero said quickly. Ichiru paused, terrified but did as his twin brother instructed. Zero fell to my side, placing a hand on my back.

"Z..Zero.." I whispered as I coughed hard, holding my chest. His face looked scared, he wanted to help. He jumped when Toga ran over.

"Keda!" He yelled as he dropped to his knees next to me.

"Daddy...I hurt..." I said as I gripped my dress tightly. Father pulled me up into his arms and held me close to him.

"It's alright honey..I got you..I have to take her away...I'll write to let you know." Dad said to Zero and Ichiru's Parents, who were just as scared. They had grown to care for me as much as they had their own children.

"Please do." Mrs. Kiryu said as she placed a hand on Ichiru. Tears swelled in his eyes, seeing his friend hurting.

"Will you bring her back, Master?" Zero asked as he stood to his feet. Father paused before he looked back at Zero. His eyes were lowered.

"As soon as possible. Wait for my letter." He said as he took off. Zero was left standing there.

It was three years later, I was laying in my bed. As I had drifted in and out of the darkness the past year, Father had told me stories of the boys. Apparently he still left to teach them. I had felt helpless, useless. I finally opened my eyes, cringing a bit at the bright sun peeking in my window. I sat up and placed my hand on my forehead, the sweat had dried and my chest was light again. I turned when Dad walked through the door. His eyes were wide as he hurried to my side, dropping what was in his hands.

"Keda? You're awake.." He gasped a bit, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Daddy?" I whispered as he felt my forehead. He sighed and smiled.

"I'm so glad...I thought I was going to lose you..." He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"Where's Zero? And Ichiru?...I thought you said they would come see me when I was better?" I asked. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. That face, even as young as I was, I knew something bad had happened.

"Keda...honey...A Pure blood Vampire...killed their parents...Ichiru was nowhere to be found...and Zero...well he will be alright for the time being.." My eyes were wide as they filled with tears. I couldn't believe it. The Kiryu's...were dead...and Ichiru was missing...he could be dead too...and Zero. I held my chest a moment.

"Where is...Zero?" I wondered, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"He's safe..Don't worry honey.." Dad said as he pulled me close to him. That was the first time, I had really felt pain. The sickness was nothing compared to this. I wanted to see Zero, it had been so long. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to run to him and always be with him. Such an innocent boy, he didn't deserve this pain.


	2. Reunions

**Chapter Two**

Years passed, and I was now 16 years old. It took eight years for me to move on a little from the tragedy Dad had told me about. I didn't think I would ever be alright again, emotionally. Dad had enrolled me into Cross Academy. I would be part of the Day Class. Dad had told me the Night Class were all Vampires. When I heard that, my blood boiled. He explained they were good though, but it made no difference to me. That the Headmaster was trying to bring Humans and Vampires to live in harmony. I didn't think it would be such a great idea.

It was my first day there. I was sitting in the Headmaster's Office when the door opened. I turned, making my pony tail fling to my side. My blue eyes softened when I saw a girl, about my age, next to the Headmaster.

"Yuki, this is Ikeda. She is the new Day Class student." The Headmaster said with a bright tone. He seemed a bit...cheery. It made me a bit sick, but at the same time, made me feel better that the atmosphere wasn't stressful. My body couldn't handle that.

"I'll show her around and teach her the rules." Yuki said, smiling.

"Uh, Yuki. She isn't like the other Day Class students...She knows about the Night Class...She is part of a long line of Vampire Hunters. Having her Father agree to letting her stay here when he found out about the Vampires, was rather difficult." Headmaster Cross said as he changed his tone and adjusted his glasses. I doubted I could ever become a Vampire Hunter now though, with being sick when I was younger, it messed my immune system up so badly, I was frail and weak now. I wasn't strong enough to become a Vampire Hunter.

"Oh...well, this should be easier than usual then." Yuki said as she looked down for a moment, then looking at me with a bright smile. I stood up and followed Yuki as she walked off, trying to keep up with her was a mess. I was pulling my notebook out, writing down everything I would need to know. As we walked down through the Garden, I noticed a couple boys in white uniforms. They were both gorgeous, but I narrowed my eyes. They were Vampires.

"Well well, Yuki. Seems as though you've made a new friend."

"Aido, Akatsuki? Shouldn't you two be in class?" Yuki asked. The one named Aido walked over to us and took my hand. I cringed a bit before seeing his eyes change to crimson red.

"Pleased to meet you, you smell...breath taking..." Aido said as he kissed my hand and let it go. "This is Akatsuki, and I am Aido." He added. I nodded a bit, still unsure of what to make of the Night Class. I didn't like Vampires, like I had said time and time again. They took my close friends from me.

"Go off to class before I report you!" Yuki shouted, scaring the two boys off. "I'm sorry about them, Aido can be a pain sometimes." She said as she shook her head. I just smiled a bit, pushing the angry thoughts away.

"It's alright." I said. After the tour was done, Yuki showed me my dorm in the Sun Dorms building. She helped me unpack my things and then handed me my schedule. When she left, I sat on the bed and sighed. I was tired, like I always was. I figured I would change and go out for a midnight stroll. Since I knew the Night Class's secret, I didn't figure me being out was such a big deal.

I didn't really change, but I had taken my black jacket off, leaving the white button up on, and tucked into my black skirt. I fixed my hair a bit before walking outside, looking up at the moon. It was a beautiful night. The only thing that was on my mind, were the Vampires. They were different, like Father had said. But I still didn't know how to react to them. Whether I should be friends with them, or ignore them like the plague. I sighed as I made my way through the forest, I jumped when I heard someone walking behind me. A twig cracked and before I could turn, I felt cold hands wrap around.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. It's just...I couldn't stay away...your blood..smells..so sweet...And your skin is just...so beautiful.." I recognized Aido's voice. My eyes were wide as I felt his fingers dance across my neck for a moment. Then, as I lowered my eyes, his fangs pierced through my skin.

"A-Aido..." I whispered. If this was his first impression, I was not going to like the Night Class at all. He grabbed my wrists, holding my arms close to my body. My eyes started to feel heavy, but for some reason...this _felt_ right. I closed my eyes, only for a moment when I heard a gun shot go off. I opened my eyes to see a silver haired man with a black school uniform on.

"Aido...you have five seconds to stop what your doing, before I force you to stop." That voice, this boy seemed so familiar. I narrowed my eyes a bit as Aido pulled his teeth back from my neck.

"Zero, nice of you to come and ruin my fun." Aido licked his lips, still holding me. I slowly lifted my hand to my neck, feeling the liquid. Zero...could this be..Kiryu? Zero narrowed his eyes and growled a bit as Aido danced his fingers on my skin.

"Zero, would you please put that gun away. I don't think there is any need for it." I turned to see another Vampire, Aido dropped to his knees at the sight of him. I was confused. Maybe it was a bad idea to come out for a walk tonight.

"K..Kaname...I'm sorry..I don't know what came over me.." Aido lowered his head. Kaname, he sounded familiar too. Father had mentioned him before, the last member of the Kuran Clan. A highly respected Vampire of a Royal Family.

"I will deal with him. Here, Ikeda." Kaname said, handing me a short white wrap. I looked at it for a moment, then realized I was still holding my neck. I nodded quickly as I placed it around my neck. How did he know my name? Kaname picked Aido up by his ear and started to drag him off, Aido was kicking and screaming. I turned to finally look at Zero. His eyes were wide as he looked back at me.

"I..Ikeda?" He asked. I smiled a bit. It had been so long, I wanted to run to him. But I restrained myself.

"You can't tell me...you already forgot about me...Zero?" I tilted my head a bit, only to feel slight pain in my neck. I cringed a bit.

"No..the Master said you weren't going to make it..." I walked forward a bit, swaying here and there. "He said in the letters you never got better.."

"But..you were taken away...the day I did get better. Dad had no way of letting you know for years..even I didn't know you were here...until this moment.." I whispered. I threw myself on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Zero...it was so hard..without you or Ichiru..I've missed you so much.." I choked as tears swelled in my eyes.

"I'm sure...you know about Mother and Father's fates..." I nodded a bit, feeling his hands on my back, pulling me closer to him. "Ikeda..." He whispered. This moment was perfect, until I could feel him tense up. Then he pushed me away, breathing hard. I fell backwards, looking up at him.

"Zero? What's wrong?" I asked. He was grabbing his head and that's when I saw it. His eyes were covered in a blood haze. Those red eyes looked up at me.

"Stay away from me, Ikeda!" Zero shouted as he ran. I hesitated before getting up and running after him.

"Zero!" I yelled. I ended up tripping, falling flat on my face. I lifted my arm up, wanting him to come back. But when he was out of my sight, I sighed.

"Oh, don't you smell good." I looked up, seeing a girl with silver hair standing in front of me. She looked down at me. I could smell it, she was a Vampire. But her eyes scared me. They weren't like the others I had just met today.

"I had thought..that night that I sent that Virus through your blood...that you would have died." My eyes were wide. Could she be talking about..that day I got sick at the Kiryu house?

"Maria.." I turned, hearing another voice.

"I...Ichiru..." The one called Maria only smirked as she blew a kiss in my direction. My eyes fell heavy and I couldn't stay awake. I tried to get a good look at Ichiru, but his face was covered. When the darkness finally took me, my dreams became more vivid.


	3. Aido's Chocolate Addiction

**Chapter Three**

When I woke up, I was in my bed at the dorms. I sat up, looking around. Was it..just a dream? I lifted my hand, feeling the bandage on my neck. My eyes were wide. No, it wasn't a dream. Zero, and Ichiru...did Zero know Ichiru was here? In the Academy? And who was this Maria girl? Why was she in a Night Class uniform? So many questioned ran through my head. My thoughts were crushed, though, when my door opened and Yuki walked in.

"There you are, Ikeda! Class is about to start. Are you feeling alright?" She asked. I was silent for a moment before nodding and getting up. Once I was dressed, Yuki walked with me to the school. "Ikeda?" I glanced at her, not paying much attention.

"What is it?" I asked, still dazed.

"Who bit you...?" I froze in place, stopping. I don't know why I seemed so shocked. Yuki knew all about the Vampires as well. But maybe she didn't know about Maria. I figured I would keep her a secret, protect as many people as I can.

"It's nothing...It was taken care of." I said quickly as I started walking again. When we got to the gates, someone was calling me. Some of the girls around us glared and shouted mean things at me.

"Oh Ikeda! My beauty!" Aido said as he flailed his arms around. When he caught up to us, he slammed into me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Aido?" Now I knew why the girls were angry. Aido was just one of the gorgeous boys from the Night Class, Akatsuki was another.

"Aido! You're supposed to be back in your dorm! What are you doing here?" Yuki said quickly.

"Yuki is right, Hanabusa. You're breaking the rules." I looked at the taller man, Akatsuki. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Much like Aido, but he had light blonde hair.

"Awww I just wanted to see Ikeda! I missed you so much after our meeting last night!" Aido cuddled me. My eye twitched a bit.

"You're breaking the rules too, Akatsuki!" Yuki corrected. Akatsuki grabbed Aido by the shirt and dragged him off, sighing.

"My precious Ikeda! I will see you later! Don't forget me!" Aido cried as his cousin walked back to the dorms. I was slightly shocked. A Vampire, liked me? Or more the word for it would be obsessed. Yuki just looked at me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Only your second day, and Aido thinks he's fallen in love! Well just so you know, Zero is the opposite. He is another Guardian of the School." Yuki said. Zero wasn't anything like she said he was. The whole time we walked to class, she told me he seemed heartless, never spoke much, and everyone was afraid of him. Finally, my anger got the best of me. I slammed my fist against the wall next to us.

"Zero is nothing like that! He's a sweet boy!" I shouted before turning and running the opposite direction.

"Ikeda!" Yuki yelled, but I ignored her as I ran down a corridor and found my way into a new section of the school. I shook my head, feeling my heart jumping out of my chest. She was wrong, Zero...my Zero was nothing like that. Any of that.

I had sat there in the abandoned area of the school for what seemed like forever. I skipped class because I couldn't handle Yuki at the moment. I sighed a bit as I moved my legs, stretching them out. I hadn't seen anyone all day. I finally stood up when I noticed Aido walk passed the doorway. He stopped when he saw me and grinned, waving.

"Hey! Ikeda! What are you doing here? Day Classes are over...actually they have been for sometime...You should probably hurry back to your dorm." Aido said. I narrowed my eyes. This boy confused me more than anyone I had ever met in my life.

"Sorry, I'll get out of your way." I said as I went to pass him, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"I have a question for you...Since we're alone.." Aido said. I averted my eyes from the door to Aido's face. Perfectly flawless. "I see I have your attention. Good."

"What do you want, Aido?" I asked, getting a bit impatient.

"I was wondering...How do my fangs feel...piercing your neck? I could tell you liked it last night...Whether Kaname knows it or not, I want your blood..." My eyes were wide.

"You're supposed...to take the blood tablets." I tried to choke out. Aido sighed a bit.

"Those things are never that great. Sure they satisfy us to a point...would you let me..drink your blood?" He asked, becoming more serious. I was a bit taken back by his request. I was also shocked he was asking. Last night, he didn't ask. He just took it like he already owned me. I thought for a moment. So far, these Vampires have shown they are different. And I guess, Aido wasn't so bad. Maybe..if I couldn't be a Vampire Hunter...I could be useful in a different perspective. I looked up at Aido after I pulled myself out of my deep thoughts. When I nodded, he instantly shoved me against the wall, still holding my wrist tightly.

"Don't..hurt me...Aido.." I whispered as he tilted my head into his shoulder.

"Of course not.." He said as his lips grazed over my neck. Then, almost quicker than the first bite, he sunk his teeth into me. I gasped a bit, closing my eyes. I felt the same as last night. For some reason, a Vampire drinking my blood...felt good.

If my Father knew what I was quickly becoming here, he would pull me out for sure. I had to keep this a secret. No one could know. When Aido pulled away, I fell to my knees. He cleaned his face off and knelt down, cleaning and wrapping my neck for me.

"Can we keep this a secret?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. Aido flashed a grin at me.

"Your wish is my command." I took in a deep breath before leaning against the wall. Aido remained knelt as he watched me.

"What...what does my blood taste like?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"Well, a mixture of things really..It's like chocolate...but sweeter...and richer. Not like a harsh dark chocolate, but not as plain as white chocolate either. It's perfect and creamy." The way Aido explained it made my stomach turn a bit. I never thought blood could taste like that to a Vampire. "Sorry. Well, you should probably go before Kaname-San finds me." I nodded a bit, standing up and walking out. I waved to Aido before disappearing outside and behind one of the beams. There, I rested. I felt so tired, so weak.

"I thought I smelled blood...I knew it was yours Ikeda. Other than Zero, I know your blood oh too well." I chuckled a bit.

"Maria...if that really is your name..." I said. Like my Father, I knew about all the Pure bloods, all the Vampires, all their powers. I knew Pure bloods could posses family's bodies.

"I'm glad you figured it out. Zero is on his way to knowing. He has a hunch, but it won't be confirmed till he speaks with someone of the Night Class." The girl giggled.

"Why don't we take this conversation away from the Academy, shall we?" I asked as I limped a bit, but walked down towards the old building where the Night Class use to stay before the Moon Dorms were built. Maria skipped behind me.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I was enough of a Hunter to know this was going to be a long night. I may not be strong enough, but I was smart enough to protect others. As I walked inside and up the old rotted out stairs, I found myself in a room where I saw someone standing. As though he was waiting for us.

"Oh! Ichiru! She came! She came!" Maria danced. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Why have you come here...Shizuka Hio?"


	4. The Fight

**Chapter Four**

"Why have you come here...Shizuka Hio?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I wanted to protect Ichiru from this woman, but something told me to wait. She stopped jumping around when I finally said her real name. Father had told me she was the one who killed the Kiryu's, and made Zero a monster. She was the reason I hated Vampires.

"So...your Father has taught you well...I actually..have come here to check up on Zero. As you can tell." Shizuka sat down on the small bed and giggled. She wasn't in her own body, even I knew that, and I had no idea what she really looked like. "But, since you have found me out...I can't have you running off and tell the Headmaster...or even your little drinking buddy.." She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"That doesn't really answer my question." I said as I backed up a bit, but Ichiru grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and covered my mouth.

"Zero, needs to drink my blood...and I wish...to shed a bit of blood here at this School...Once my body has returned to me. Sleep for now...cause when you wake up...You're mine.." I watched Shizuka as my vision blurred. What was Ichiru doing to me. I lifted my hand up to his face before my vision completely failed me.

Zero had been walking around outside with Yuki, making sure none of the Day Class students broke any of the grounds rules. He paused a second, feeling something in the air.

"Zero? Is something wrong?" Yuki asked, noticing how stiff he was. When he didn't answer, she finally asked something else. "Zero, do you know Ikeda Yagari?" Zero turned to Yuki, as though she had just snapped in his face.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, she got angry at me today...Because I was describing you..And then she skipped class. I haven't seen her since." Yuki rubbed her arm.

"You..haven't seen her since? Did she go back to the dorms?" Zero asked quickly. Something sparked inside of him as he didn't wait for Yuki's answer before running as fast as he could to the Girls Sun Dorm.

"Zero! Where are you going?" Yuki yelled as she quickly followed him. Something was up, but what could be bothering Zero so much?

Once the two reached the dorms, one of the girls was at the stairs, yawning. Yuki walked in front of Zero, since he wasn't supposed to be there anyways.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" The girl asked, still half asleep.

"Did Ikeda come back after class? Or was she already here?" Yuki asked. The girl narrowed her eyes, looking at the two Guardians like they were crazy.

"Yagari? Haven't seen her since yesterday. Nana says she hasn't been back all day, the room is the same as it was left." Zero's eyes were wide as he took off out the door. Yuki groaned.

"Zero! Wait for me!" Yuki yelled as she waved to the girl. "Thank you!" She shouted back before high tailing it behind Zero. "Zero! What's going on!" Yuki asked as he stopped, looking around as though searching.

"That new Night student...Maria Kurenai...Have you seen her?" Zero asked, narrowing his eyes. When Yuki didn't answer right away, Zero became frustrated. "Have you seen her or not, Yuki!"

"No, not since the change over from the Day Class to Night Class." Zero fidgeted a bit before rushing down the old path towards the Night Class's old building. "Zero!" Yuki shook her head, this time watching him go. Maybe the Headmaster would know what's going on with Zero. Yuki hurried into the School, heading to the Headmaster's Office.

When I woke up, I was sitting on the couch next to someone I didn't know. I blinked my eyes a bit and rubbed them before realizing, Maria's body was laying on the floor, and it was Shizuka that was sitting next to me. Her arms extended around me when she noticed I was awake.

"You didn't sleep long..." Shizuka had a lower tone than Maria did. Though, just by the way she looked I knew she would. As she moved, bells went off. "Zero should be coming shortly...Ichiru, make sure you meet him downstairs."

"Ichiru!" I said quickly. Shizuka held me against the couch as I tried to move. I shook my head. "Ichiru, why are you with this woman! What happened to you!" I shouted.

"You know...Ikeda...I might wait for Zero before I share that story." Ichiru smirked a bit. His hair was longer than Zero's, but I knew it was Ichiru. I knew it was him the first time I saw him with Maria. When Ichiru left, I felt my body drop and my heart sank. Shizuka stroked my hair a bit, then snapped my hair tie, letting my hair fall around me.

"You were always so cute. I was actually jealous. That was why I sent that Virus after your Immune System...That and I wanted the Kiryu's to suffer..as I had." I saw her face grow dark and fill with hatred. Then she changed her tone and moved closer to me. "Since you survived...my interest peeked a bit..You would be a great addition to my little...family.." Shizuka whispered. My eyes were wide as I picked through her words.

"Do what you want with me...But I only have one request.." I lowered my head. Shizuka narrowed her eyes a bit, waiting for me to continue. "I want..you to make Zero better...and leave him alone...in return...I'll give myself to you.."

"What makes you think you're more important to me than Zero?" Shizuka chuckled.

"Am I not?" I asked, a bit confused. Had she not just wanted me to be a Vampire? Shizuka watched me, studied me for a moment. Then smiled.

"Alright, deal." Shizuka said as she cut her wrist. My eyes were wide, smelling the blood. And then, Ichiru and Zero crashed through the floor. When they landed, I jumped up on to my feet. "Sit, dear." Shizuka ordered. I sighed a bit and did as I was told. Zero pushed Ichiru off of him and stood.

"Shizuka...Hio...What have you done to Ikeda?" Zero growled as he pulled his gun out and aimed it for her.

"Zero! No! She can make you better!" I said quickly, standing again and pushing the gun down. Zero's eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"Ikeda, what...what are you doing...?" He asked. Tears filled up in my eyes.

"I've...I've made a deal...with her...So that you get better...You'll be safe.." I shook my head and flung my arms around him. "Please Zero! Let me save you.."

"It's ALWAYS about Zero, isn't it! Even when we were younger...It was ALWAYS Zero!" Ichiru shouted. He pulled his sword out and took his mask off, throwing it to the ground.

"Ichiru...I loved you the same as Zero..." I whispered as I took a step towards him, letting go of Zero.

"No! Lies!" Ichiru yelled as he went to attack, but Zero pulled me away. He blocked Ichiru's sword and pushed him into the wall.

"Girl...I will only let him drink from me...once your end of the deal is kept." Shizuka said. Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Ikeda? What is she talking about?" I lowered my eyes as I walked over to Shizuka and moved my hair from my neck. A previous bite wound was already there. Zero saw this. He had known about the first bite wound, but this one looked fresh. So many emotions burned inside of him. He turned his gun towards Shizuka, holding the trigger.

"You can't kill me, Zero..I created you..." Shizuka smirked as she wrapped an arm around me, licking my neck. "And she smells so good..."

"Don't...touch her..." Zero growled. Then Shizuka tossed me over to Zero.

"Then you hold her and I will devour her soul.." Shizuka ordered. Zero cringed a bit, holding me tightly against his chest. I closed my eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath.

"No..." Zero whispered, trying to move. I could feel his body shaking. "No...I won't...let...you..hurt her!" Zero yelled as he broke free of her hold, eyes burning crimson as he shot his gun at her. One shot, then another and another. My eyes flashed open as I saw the blood being soaked into her Kimono. I gripped on to Zero's arm, as she took deep breaths.

"Ichiru...finish him.." Shizuka cringed as she limped off. Zero let go of me to chase after her, but Ichiru stopped him.

"Not this time, Brother. I think it's time to tell you...It was me...who let Shizuka kill our parents...and it was me who made her keep you alive.." My eyes were wide when I heard Ichiru speak.

"Ichiru...how could you!" I screamed.

"Stay out of this Ikeda! Go! Now!" Zero yelled as he blocked another attack Ichiru threw at him. I shook my head.

"No! i won't run!" I cried as I hurried to Zero, pushing him out of the way. He had lost his focus for just a second when Ichiru went to plunge his sword right through his brother's chest. Instead, I felt the cold blade penetrate my body. I gasped as Ichiru froze. Zero looked up from the floor. When the blood fell, his body pulsated and his eyes burned.

Ichiru was only frozen for a moment before he ran, leaving his sword. I held the wound for a moment, everything started to spin and each time I blinked, my vision darkened and became worse. I fell to my knees, as Zero held his throat. The blood must have been to much for him.

_"Ikeda?" _I heard someone yell, but it sounded distant. My eyes rested on Zero, his eyes were all I saw, but I reached my hand out, grabbing his. _"Ikeda, honey stay with me...Cross, we need to hurry. The Night students will be smelling all this blood." _Was that my Father? I tried to look around, but my body refused to move anymore.

"Z..Zero..."I whispered before the lights went out.

_I narrowed my eyes, looking around the darkness. I didn't hear anything, or see anything. Fear filled my body as I took a few steps one way._

_ "Zero?" I called. I froze when I heard a bell chiming all around me. "Zero?" I called again, not wanting to be alone. As I walked, I could sense someone behind me. I began to panic as I started to run. "Zero! Help me!" I shouted._

_ "Ikeda! Hurry!" I heard someone yell. I looked around for a second, before seeing red, glowing eyes._

_ "Aido...I can't do it!" I screamed as I placed my hands over my ears._

_ "You can, you have to! You will die if you don't! I can't protect you there!" I narrowed my eyes. Why was Aido here? Where was Zero?_

_ "Die? Zero won't hurt me.." I shook my head._

_ "He's fallen, Keda...there's no saving him now!" Aido held his hand out. Ice surrounded him. I shook my head, wrapping my arms around myself._

_ "No! I won't let him fall!" I shouted as I turned and ran the other way. I stopped, seeing Zero. "Zero?" I was shocked, though his eyes were bright red, his nails were long and jagged, and his teeth looked sharper. "Zero..." I went to touch him, but the smirk he made sent fear through me. "Aido!" I screamed._

I jumped, screamed, and jolted myself awake. I took in deep breaths as I shook my head and looked around. I narrowed my eyes, noticing the wraps around my upper torso. I touch it, remembering the fight. I gasped a bit.

"Zero.." I whispered as I tossed the blankets off of me and stood up. Instantly my knees buckled and I fell. My body was weaker than usual, I could feel it. But it didn't matter. Zero needed my help.

In the Tower, next to the Academy, Zero snapped and growled as he thrashed around in his chains. His eyes were red and he was falling to a Level E, quickly. Toga sighed, watching his student thrash about.

"Cross...what should we do?" He asked, lowering his hat.

"Zero...You have to calm down...If not for yourself...then.." Cross paused for a second.

"Do it..for Keda.." Toga finished. Zero's eyes were wide as he slammed himself against the wall. Both Cross and Toga shook their heads as they took off down the steps. Zero gripped the chains tightly as he tried to take control over himself again.

"I figured..you would have gotten to Shizuka before she was destroyed...I left her there for you to drink her blood." Kaname crossed his arms as he walked out of the shadows. Zero narrowed his eyes. "You know...the only reason you are still alive...Is because Yuki cares about you...So..drink my blood..."

"N..No." Zero stuttered. Kaname gripped Zero's neck, holding it tightly against the stone wall.

"If you don't, you will fall to a Level E Vampire. I know Yuki doesn't want that..and neither does Ikeda..." Kaname narrowed his eyes. Zero paused a moment, nodding as he lifted himself up and bit into Kaname's neck.

I was dressed and out on the grounds, wondering where Zero was. I felt light headed, and I should still be in bed, but I needed to know if he was alright. When I reached the gates, I saw my Father standing there. I hurried over to him.

"Father!" I shouted. He looked up and looked confused.

"Keda? What are you doing up? You should be in bed." Toga said as I let my knees buckle again. He stepped forward, catching me. "See? Back to bed.." He said as he picked me up.

"Father! Where is Zero! Is he alright?" I asked. Toga only sighed as he paused. Headmaster Cross walked over, holding a needle in his hand. "What's that?" I asked as he stuck it in my shoulder. My eyes became heavy and my body fell limp.

"Sweet dreams, love.." Toga said as he kissed my forehead. Him and Headmaster Cross walked back to the Sun Dorms, dropping me off. Toga stayed through out the night to make sure I didn't wake up and leave at any point.


	5. Dates and Books

**Chapter Five**

It was almost a week later, since that day. I was finally going back to class. Dad said I had a lot of catching up to do, so I would be busy for awhile. I got up early, so I could leave before Yuki tried to walk with me. For the past week of me being on lock down, I heard things that were gossiped through the Dorm. It was said Zero had a thing for Yuki, but so did Kaname. All the girls had their own Vampire they liked. I found that out quickly as well. The girls who liked Aido, didn't talk to me though. It had been awhile since I'd seen Aido as well. And that dream I had. It all boggled my mind.

After I finished getting dressed, I grabbed a couple notebooks and my school books. I had pulled my hair up and twisted it into a bun, sticking my pencils and pens in it. As I walked, I heard Nana, my roommate, trying to get my attention.

"Hey! Hey! Ikeda! Wait up!" She said quickly as she blew a piece of her ebony hair back.

"Nana? I thought you were still sleeping." I said a bit confused. When I had walked out, Nana had been sleeping in her bed.

"Well, I wanted to walk to school with you. Didn't think you'd leave this early though." Nana chuckled as she pushed her glasses up. I smiled as I walked a bit slower. "How are you feeling?" She asked. The story around school was that I fell down the stairs in the Academy, breaking a couple bones in my chest. I shrugged.

"Feeling better. Still a bit sore though. Sorry if my Dad made you feel weird." I said as I cringed a bit. He had drugged me a lot over the past week, so I couldn't help it much that he was always there. Nana just shrugged as she chuckled.

"It's alright. I wasn't there much anyways. The Ball is coming up." Nana said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ball?" I asked. Her eyes got wide.

"You don't know about the Ball? It's the only time the Day Class and Night Class get to be in the same room together. It's great! But with Exams coming up before the Ball, whichever class has the lowest average scores, has to work that night. Our class always loses because of Yuki."

"Really?" I chuckled a bit. When we reached the gates, I noticed the Night Class was leaving from their sessions. "Wow...we are early." I said.

"Oh wow...Oh wow, wow, wow, wow..." Nana blushed brightly. I narrowed my eyes looking at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Shh! Akatsuki is coming this way!" I turned to see Akatsuki and Aido walking over to us. I chuckled a bit. I guess Nana liked Akatsuki.

"Why hello my love! I have missed you so! I hope you are feeling better! Had I known..." Aido turned his gaze towards his side as he grabbed my hand. Nana blushed brighter as Akatsuki stopped in front of her.

"Hanabusa..." Akatsuki snapped. Aido nodded, sighing. I knew the whole Night Class knew about what had happened.

"Right..Anyways. The Ball was coming up soon and I was wondering if you would like to be my one and only date for that night." Aido said as his mood changed to his normal, cheery, childlike self. Nana looked jealous. I thought for a moment, then came up with an idea. I pulled Aido off to the side.

"I will go with you, if you can get Akatsuki to go with my friend, Nana." I whispered. Aido looked back at Nana and then sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, anything for you my love." Aido said as he walked over to Akatsuki. I walked over to Nana and smiled brightly at her. She cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"So what did you say?" She asked.

"I have a date." I answered, shrugging. I turned to see Akatsuki sighed and rub his eyes.

"Come on Akatsuki! I'm your blood! Please!" Aido begged. Akatsuki finally nodded and walked over to Nana and me. Nana's eyes were wide as he turned his attention to her.

"Nana, is it?" He asked. She froze for a second before nodding. "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" He asked in a bit of a mono tone voice. I narrowed my eyes and nudged him in the side. His eyes snapped at me. "Would you care to be my date to the Ball?" His voice was a bit more, up beat. Nana's eyes sparkled.

"Yes! Oh...my! Yes!" Nana said quickly. Akatsuki nodded as he walked off towards the rest of the group.

"Thank you." I whispered to Aido before kissing his cheek. He blushed a bit as he hurried off before Yuki showed up. I sighed a bit. I wonder what I would tell Aido if Zero asked me to the Ball. I sighed again before I tried to push Nana's shocked body into the Classroom. That was when I saw my Father sitting at the Teacher's desk. I narrowed my eyes as Nana went up and saved me a seat next to her.

"Well good morning Miss Yagari." Dad smiled at me. "I'm shocked you're up so early."

"I'm actually shocked to see you...Teaching...in a classroom..." I cocked an eye brow and crossed my arms. Then i lowered my voice. "How is...Zero?" I asked. Dad lowered his head a bit.

"He is fine. I'm not sure how though...but we will talk about it more later. Take your seat." I sighed and nodded as I walked up the steps and took my seat next to Nana. She seemed to be in a good mood all of class. I tried to focus, taking good notes and writing down the assignments I need to complete before the exams. By the end of the class, my brain was rattled and my hair was a mess from me running my fingers through it every time I became frustrated.

When class was over, I had to stay late to try and finish everything I needed to finish. I noticed Yuki was there as well. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"Hey, do you want me to stay? Help you out?" Nana asked. I thought for a moment and chuckled a bit.

"Please?" I asked with my shoulders raised. Nana smiled as she sat back down. It was a lot faster with Nana helping me, but when it started to get late she sighed. She had to go study for her exams. She apologized before she left. I was just thankful she stayed this long with me.

When I was all alone, Dad came back to the classroom and walked up to where I was sitting. He sighed, knowing I was working hard. He kicked the bench, seeing I was asleep on my papers. I jolted a bit and put my arms up, as though I was going to karate chop something.

"Hey, it's late. The Night Class are on their way. You should take off." I yawned a bit, letting my guard down as I gathered all of my things and nodded.

"Oh..Father?" I asked before I took off out the door. He turned to me. "About Zero..." I said.

"Don't worry about him. He's out on duty tonight. I'm sure you'll see him." I smiled a bit, nodding again and taking off. As I walked down the hall, I narrowed my eyes and stopped. Yuki and Zero were talking.

"Zero...why can't you tell me what's wrong? What is she to you!" Yuki shouted. Was she talking about me?

"Yuki, it's none of your business! Drop it!"

"Zero..I know..it's hard...so..if you need it.." Yuki pulled her hair back. My eyes were wide. Was Zero...drinking her blood? Why her? Was...it true then? Did he really...like her?

"Yuki..." Zero whispered. I shook my head, I couldn't see this anymore. I turned and took off down another hall. Zero glanced down the corridor, seeing me walking away. He sighed and narrowed his eyes.

As I turned down another hall, I saw Aido. I smiled a bit. Could I really be happy to see a Vampire? Aido waved when he caught wind of me, then looked around before rushing down and grabbing my hand. He pulled me into another room and smiled a bit. The only thing I could see was his red eyes.

"Well, well, well. Ikeda, fancy meeting you here." I laughed a bit, then held my hand over my mouth, trying to quiet myself.

"We're in a closet, Aido." I noted. Aido smiled a bit.

"Yes, I am aware. It's alright..Ikeda...you are the only Human I find interesting..." Aido whispered. I was quiet for a moment. My heart had always longed for Zero, since as long as I could remember. But something about Aido made me smile. I pushed my hair back away from my neck.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I asked. Aido took a deep breath, smelling my scent.

"You tempt me...so much.." Aido whispered as he bit into my neck, in the same spot he usually did. I grabbed on to his shoulders, feeling something new this time. Something went through me, like strength. When Aido pulled away, he licked his lips. "I know the way you look at Kiryu...What is he to you?" Aido asked, I held my neck for a moment before answering.

"Zero...is an old friend of mine..." I whispered. Aido stared at me for the longest time, and then nodded. He opened the door behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips to mine. I was frozen for merely a second before he pulled away and smirked.

"I'll see you later." Aido winked. I lifted my hand a bit, waving bye to him. For a moment, I felt like everything was alright. Until I turned and saw Zero standing there, his eyes were wide.

"Zero..."


	6. The Ball

**Chapter Six**

"Zero.." I whispered as I looked at myself in the mirror. Nana was getting ready for the Ball. She turned, a bit confused.

"What did you say?" She asked. I shook my head. Since that night, Zero wouldn't look at me, or even talk to me. I didn't understand why. He liked Yuki, he wanted Yuki more. It didn't matter that I had known him since I was five. It didn't matter that I had been in love with him. I paused a second. I had been...in love?

"Nothing." I answered, trying to keep my focus. Nana narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm alright." I shrugged. I looked at her to see her dark red dress. She looked pretty and I hoped that Akatsuki would be nice to her.

"Are you going to change? Aido and Akatsuki should be here soon." Nana pulled her hair back.

"I'll change here in a second." I mumbled as I lowered my eyes. Nana sighed as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed something from her closet. The noise caught my attention and I turned to see Nana had a long blue dress in her hands. The sparkles on it made me smile, and there were no straps.

"Here, this looks better than that white dress you have. It kinda looks like my Grandma would wear it." Nana chuckled. I sighed a bit as I changed. The front of the dress was shorter than the back. The lace and frills made me feel like I use to when I was younger, wearing the pretty dresses.

As Nana and I walked outside, I could see Aido and Akatsuki walking down the path. Nana blushed. She had put her contacts in for tonight. Aido smiled as he grabbed my hand, kissing it.

"Well, well ladies. Aren't we lucky to be in the presence of beautiful ladies?" Akatsuki looked at Nana and sighed a bit, but he did manage a smile. Aido walked behind me, placing a thick black choker that had a black rose hanging off of it. I smiled, looking at it. The beads came down on to my skin and the lace matched my dress.

"Thank you." I smiled.

When we arrived at the School, I was amazed at how well the place looked. Our class had actually managed to pull off a good average, so we weren't working that night. I looked around to see a bunch of girls, staring Nana and me down like hawks. Since Aido and Akatsuki had dates, they wouldn't dance with anyone else.

"Shall we?" Aido asked as he took my hand. I smiled brightly as the music played and he swung me around. My eyes caught sight of a certain silver haired boy though. He was standing off to the side with his school uniform on. As I spun in a circle, I kept my eyes on Zero. Then Yuki walked over to him and my view changed. I lowered my head, Aido noticed this. "You know, I'm not so bad of a guy either." Aido said as he held my hands.

"Aido, I'm sorry..." I said as I moved closer to him, placing my head on his shoulder. He snaked his arms from my hands to my back. When we turned, I saw Zero glaring Aido down. I just sighed and closed my eyes.

"Uh...Aido...can I have this dance, with her?" I opened my eyes, seeing Zero. Aido paused a second, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, but she's my date. So I get her back." Aido said as he stepped away. Zero took my hands and swallowed hard. I kept my eyes down, trying not to look at him.

"I know..that you saw me and Yuki...I know how that must have made you feel..But, why would you try to make me jealous with...one of them?" Zero asked. I narrowed my eyes, looking up at him.

"One of them? Zero...did you forget that you are one of them?" I asked in a low tone.

"Ikeda.."

"No, Zero. It was either me or her. And..what I've heard and seen is...you want nothing to do with me! After everything I've done for you? After everything I've tried to be for you! What has she done for you, Zero? What is she to you!" I let all my anger out. Zero stopped and I dropped my hands and turned, shaking my head.

"Ikeda..!" Zero called as I took off. Aido saw this and narrowed his eyes.

"Keda!" Aido yelled as he ran after me. I didn't want to be here anymore, I thought I could someday be with Zero. After fighting for him, saving him, caring for him. I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. "Ikeda! Wait!" Aido repeated. I closed my eyes as I tripped in my heels. I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed a hold of the beam next to me, breathing in the cold air. I closed my eyes, sliding down and leaning my head on the concrete. "Ikeda..." Aido sighed as he caught up with me.

"I'm sorry.." I apologized. Aido wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"I ruined our date." I cried. Aido smiled a bit as he sat down and brushed a few tears away.

"I actually had a great time...Do you wanna..get outa here?" He asked. I nodded, wanting to be far away from here.

Zero clenched his fists as he watched me and Aido run out of the room. He narrowed his eyes and turned to walk out.

"Hey, Zero? Where did my date go?" Zero's eyes were wide before he turned to see Aido standing behind him.

"Aido? If you're here...then..." Zero thought for a moment before his eyes locked and he felt his being shattered. "Ikeda!"


	7. Death Is Only The Beginning

**Chapter Seven**

"Aido? Where are we going?" I asked, looking around. This was part of the school I didn't recognize. Aido looked back at me with a smirk.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." Aido said. I chuckled a bit before closing my eyes. It was another minute or so before we stopped.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked.

"No...not yet...I need you to lay down.." Aido said. I was a bit confused, but I trusted him. I kept my eyes closed and laid down on top of something cold and wet. Then I felt straps on my arms, legs, and neck. I opened my eyes quickly.

"Aido?" I questioned as I looked around. The stones and the trees blocked my view from where we were. "What are you doing?" I asked, panicking. Aido stood there laughing. He placed a hand on his face and ripped it off. My eyes were wide as I started to shake. "Aido!" I screamed. When the skin fell, a new, scarier, Vampire was revealed. "You're...not..Aido.."

"No silly girl! I'm not! I happened to be in the slums of the town...I smelled something so sweet. I had to come! And then...I found such a silly girl, running away." His teeth...all of them were sharp. His eyes were like none I had ever seen before. Could this be a Level E Vampire? His nails grew as more skin ripped and tore all over his body. I was scared, terrified. "So now...I'm going to devour you!" He lurched at me, pinning my body. With the little light I had to see, I glanced down to try and find something I could use to defend myself. That's when I saw what I was laying on. Blood. The Vampire laughed. "Yes...I take all my victims here...and eat them...!"

I closed my eyes, cringing as I could feel his tongue against my skin. I shook my head the best I could. I tried to break free, but it was no use. Then, the sharp pain caused my body to shiver. This was different, I didn't like this. But I guess this was how it was going to end. Zero was probably mad at me now, Aido wouldn't know where I was, and my Father...had no idea. I cried as I could feel my warm blood running down my neck. I opened my eyes as more blood came pouring out. The Vampire stopped drinking from that wound when it became cold, then jerked my neck to make a new wound. I screamed feeling his fangs cutting through me. His nails clenched into my arms.

My breathing started to slow, hitching. My eyes rolled and I felt cold. The Vampire laughed as he continued to make me bleed. When he pulled away for a moment, he seemed to be in complete ecstasy. I shook as my body felt frozen, with every minor move, I seemed to loss more and more of my life. My body twitched as I felt something colder wrapping around my legs. The trees caught on fire all around me.

"Wha...what is this?" The Vampire screeched. I tried to take a deep breath, before hearing a gun shot. The Level E fell off of me and I could see he was terrified. "A..A..Pure..blood!" He shouted before taking off. Another gun shot went off and I could see fire and ice attacking every inch of the forest. With one more shot, everything fell quiet.

"Ikeda? Keda..come on now..stay with me..You'll be alright.." I could hear Zero as I felt warm hands.

"What's a Level E doing here? On School grounds..?" Aido spoke.

"Either way...the Ball is over. All the Vampire's in the School could smell this amount of blood...Cross was forced to cancel it." Akatsuki sighed. He didn't sound disappointed in the least bit.

"I gotta get her out of here.." Zero said quickly as he unbuckled the straps and pulled me into his arms. "I'm gonna make things alright again, Keda.." Zero's voice cracked a bit. As he ran, I felt numb and I couldn't think. I felt a couple of warm drops fall on my face. I averted my eyes from the sky and tried to focus on Zero's face. Tears fell from his eyes. A shiver ran through my body as I swallowed the hard lump in my throat. Everything was moving so fast.

"What happened, Zero!" I heard my Father, though it was still cold. Was I inside now? I couldn't tell. Then a blinding light made me close my eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, Keda! Don't you dare close your eyes!" Zero shouted.

"Kuran? What the hell happened?" I supposed Kaname had followed us into whatever building we were in.

"Kaname...was it a Level E?" Headmaster Cross asked. That was the last words from them that I heard. Now, it was just Zero's shaky voice that kept me here.

"Keda..please.." Zero whispered. I heard running water, then felt even colder as my laced dress peeled off of me. I wanted to tell Zero no, to blush and move away from him seeing my naked body. I could feel his body clench when he saw what was under the cloth. I tried to look, to see what he saw. I squeezed my eyes together, trying to focus without the blurry haze. I made out a boney, white body, sitting on a bathroom floor. "Keda..." I could hear the pain in his voice. No more than an hour ago, I was healthy and pink. Now, I was ugly and I couldn't bare to see myself. I could feel massive tremors running through my body, then warmth surrounded me. Zero had picked me up and laid me down in the water.

"Zero.." I heard my Father. I tried to turn away from him too. I didn't want anyone seeing my body, naked in a tub. I heard his breath hitch. He had seen it anyways. "She'll need these...they're shots...I used them when she was sick...they're supposed to make her body stronger...though only for awhile.." The tone in my Dad's voice. It was like I was sick for three years, all over again. The tone he used...was as though he thought he was going to lose me.

"D..Da..add...addy.." I mumbled and stuttered with each shake my body made. I heard him kneel down next to the tub. He stroked my hair and smiled.

"I'm right here baby...You're going to be fine..." He whispered. I tried to place a smile on my face.

"D...D-don't...w..w..w-or..rry...I..I...g-g..et...to..see...M.M-Mom..." I breathed out. I hadn't even realized my eyes were open until I closed them again.

"Keda...don't you dare do this to me again..." Dad choked as he grabbed one of the shots, stabbing it into me. When one didn't work, he did another, then another and another. Zero sat there on the bathroom floor, covered in my blood, his face buried in his face.

"Yuki! You can't!" Cross shouted, but Yuki walked in anyways. She gasped before Kaname pulled her out.

"You don't need to see that.." Kaname whispered. Toga took his hat off and placed it over my face.

"I love you baby girl..." He whispered.

**ZERO'S POV**

I hated myself, more than anything now. I let her go, I made her run away. This was my fault. I closed my eyes as the tears came streaming down. How could I have been so cruel to her?

_"Zero? We'll be friend forever, right?"_

_ "Forever and always, Keda..."_

I flinched, hearing those memories. That five year old girl, so innocent, so frail. All she ever wanted was to be with me.

_ "No, Zero. It was either me or her. And..what I've heard and seen is...you want nothing to do with me!"_

No, Ikeda. You were wrong. I always wanted you. Ever since the day I met you. I thought I lost you after eight years of nothing. When Yuki cared for me so much, she reminded me of you.

I slammed my fist on the wall behind me, creating a massive crater. I growled at myself. The suffering I had gone through, that I still go through. None of that ever could amount to this pain, nothing compared to this moment. Seeing my Master, having to cry over his fallen daughter. Because of me. I shook my head. No, this can't be true. This can't be happening.

"I won't believe it!" I shouted as I got up off of the floor and slammed the door open. Kuran was standing there, his hand resting on Yuki's shoulder. Headmaster Cross looked up from his desk, a few tears had escaped his eyes and smugged his glasses. "Kuran! You're a Pure blood..." I started. He just looked at me. I became frustrated again. "You're a Pure blood! Change her!" I shouted.


	8. New Life

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>

**ZERO'S POV**

I stood there for what seemed like forever. Kuran said nothing, but lowered his head. Anger swelled up inside of me.

"I know you don't like me, hell I don't like you one bit...And I hate the idea..of the girl I love becoming this foul, nasty..monster! But I will not lose her..." I lowered my head as I clenched my fists. "Not again!"

"I will...try..Zero." Kuran spoke softly, as though none of this bothered him. His attitude made me even more fired up, but when he said he would try. I pushed the anger aside and watched as he walked into the bathroom. "Toga..If you please.." Master stood up and moved himself out of the way. This had to be hard on him. Thinking about how hard it was for me to barely accept this, I couldn't imagine how he felt. Yuki sat there, with wide eyes. Without warning, the door slammed shut. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at the Headmaster, he only titled his head and looked the other way. I closed my eyes, squeezing my fists so tight, they cracked under pressure.

It seemed like forever. How could this..process take so long? I was becoming uneasy. Maybe it wouldn't work, maybe she was too far gone. I shook my head, getting those images to go away. I never wanted to see her like that again. I never wanted to see her so frail. I hated the idea of turning her, I even loathed myself for thinking about it. But if he could save her..if he could bring her back. So that Master wouldn't hurt anymore, so that I wouldn't have to lose her. It was a horrible way to think about it, being so selfish. I couldn't let her go like that, not with that fight. She trusted me, cared for me, and I threw her away because I had feelings for Yuki.

My body froze when I heard the water moved. Almost like splashing, though what came next made my heart skip a beat.

"Keda?...Oh my Lord...Keda.." Toga gasped. I couldn't move. It had worked, Kuran was slowly making his way up and out of the hatred hole. When the door opened, Kuran walked out and wiped the blood from his face.

"It was no easy task...But..she is alive. She's already drank my blood, so she has no bond and will not fall to a Level E Vampire anytime soon." Kuran explained. I didn't care about any of that. I rushed passed him and gripped the door frame.

**IKEDA'S POV**

I was awake, and I felt a million times better than what I could remember. I looked down at myself, remembering that pale, broken body. I smiled a bit when I saw the beauty in my skin. I turned to see my Father, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're alive.." He whispered. Alive was hardly the word for this, but I was alright.

"Am..I...?" I asked, hoping he would know what I meant. He nodded. "So..does that mean, you'll hunt me?"

"No, honey. I would never, I could never." I smiled a bit as I hugged him back. Then, my eyes caught hold of the being standing in the door. He looked like he was about to pass out. I gave him a wide grin.

"Zero?" I asked. Father pulled away from me and nodded as he walked out of the bathroom. Zero fell to his knees in front of me.

"I'm sorry..I did this.." He said, placing a hand on his face. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being.

"Zero.." I reached my hand out, waiting for him to take it. He paused for a second before grabbing hold of it. He grabbed hold of me, pulling me up and halfway out of the bath tub. He placed a hand on my head and the other on my back.

"This was all my fault..I should have..I should have done things differently.." Zero explained.

"It's alright Zero, I'm finally healthy again. I'm alright." He looked at me a moment, biting his lip.

"I should go..." He whispered. I sighed a bit before nodding and letting him go. When he stood and walked out, he shot another glance at me. I smiled, feeling happier.

The next day was hecktic, I didn't think I would be able to make it. I was switched to the Night Class, feeling horrible for leaving Nana by herself again. My uniform changed and I would have to get use to the girls of the Night Class.

I sighed a bit as I unpacked my things all over again. I was rooming with a girl by the name of Rima. Apparently Ruka had a room with Saren. Rima had been by herself for a long while. When I was finished, I fell back on my bed. Last night, was the first night I tried blood tablets. They weren't bad, but I couldn't imagine using them forever. The Headmaster thought if I had never known blood, then maybe I could avoid it all together. I didn't have the heart to tell him it wouldn't matter.

For the second I closed my eyes, I heard a knock on my door. I looked up in the dark and groaned.

"Come in." I said. Aido popped his head around the door and smiled.

"Well, I see you're well as ever." I smiled a bit. I had become something I once loathed, hated, and yet I liked it. It didn't bother me like it should have.

"Yeah. Hey Aido?" I asked as I sat up. He looked at me. "Thank you...for last night...coming to my rescue.." Aido turned his head.

"If I would have come sooner...realized it sooner...I could have saved you from having no choice. You'd still be Human.." Aido sighed as he sat down on the bed beside me. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's alright...you came and that's all that matters." I smiled as I stood on my knees and hugged him. He chuckled a bit.

"I think you went back in age a few years. You're not as serious as you once were."

"Well, I'm just happy to finally be healthy again...and finally be able to carry my own body weight." I grinned. Aido placed a hand on my cheek.

"I'm glad...your smell is stronger now too. Lord Kaname says it's just me. But, I'm fine with that...I guess now, you can drink my blood too. Instead of me always drinking yours." I paused for a moment. Talking about blood made my throat burn. I clutched my fingers around my neck. Aido looked at me, then softly smiled as he brought his fingers to his neck and cut through his skin. My eyes were wide as I smelled the blood. Instantly, my eyes turned red and I tilted his head back, much like how he use to.

"Aido..." I whispered as I sank my fangs into his neck. Aido wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

When I was finally finished, I pulled away. Aido lightly pushed me back on the bed and crawled over me. His eyes were just as bright red as mine had been. There was no hesitation as he kissed my neck, then buried his fangs into me. I had thought, when Aido bit me before, that it was pleasurable. But now, I was able to feel every cell in my body scream out and shiver. I couldn't help myself, even with Zero understanding me more now, Aido felt right. Maybe, it would be even better if Zero bit me. He had never tasted my blood before. And from what I had heard, he had only drank Yuki's blood.

As Aido pulled away, he lowered himself back down, pressing his bloody lips to mine. I closed my eyes, feeling his warmth. I never once thought a Vampire could feel warm to me. Even before I had turned, Zero felt warm. Was I just different?

"Hanabusa, Ikeda. Class is about to start. We should get going." Akatsuki walked in. I flinched a bit before I threw my pillow at him.

"Don't you ever knock!" I shouted just before he turned my pillow into a flame and then dust. Aido just chuckled as he wiped his lips and then mine. I knew walking through the gates with the Night Class would be different. The girls from my class would question why I got to be in the Night Class. More would hate me. The glares were what I was most worried about.

As I walked next to Aido and Akatsuki, Kaname was the first to walk through the gate. Followed by Saren and Ruka. Rima and Senri walked behind us, along with the rest of the Night Class. When the girls started screaming for Aido and the other boys, he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry girls! I am taken!" He shouted with sparkles in his eyes. I narrowed my own, but then became worried. Were we a couple? And if so, what would Zero think? I didn't like the feeling in my stomach. Kaname looked back as Aido made a big deal about me. Lord Kuran didn't like Zero much, so would this be alright with him? As I figured, I got death glares from all of Aido's fans. I shuddered a bit, then I saw Zero. He was staring at me. Then, shook his head and took off towards the school.

"Zero! I can't hold them off by myself!" Yuki cried. As she was pushed over, Kaname caught her, pushing her back up on her feet.

"You're doing a great job, Yuki." Kaname said with a soft smile. How was he always so calm? I guess there was a lot more to Vampires that I would have to learn, being one myself now.

I sat down in the dark class room, it seemed like a different place all together. Though, I knew it was the same. I glanced around, seeing Vampires drinking blood tablets, standing around, a couple were actually biting each other. This was all so new to me, it scared me. This had to be a dream, all of it had to be a dream.

When my Father walked in, I was surprised. I didn't know he taught both classes. I was even more shocked he agreed to teach a Night Class. Maybe it was because of me.

"Now..we have a new student with us today..So I will go over the basics." I lowered my head. Dad must have been talking about me. "Pay attention." He ordered. I sat straight up and watched as he wrote notes on the board, though no one wrote them down. I just watched as my Father spoke, it was almost like he was telling me a story, like when I was younger.

Ruka narrowed her eyes as Toga dismissed the class. When I stood up I caught the glance that Ruka shot me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I don't understand why we have to go through the basics everytime someone new comes along. It's Vampire 101, everyone should know it."

"Sorry I'm a bit slow." I sneered. Who did this girl think she was? Could Ruka really have this much attitude laced within her?

"Are you talking back to me, Newborn?" She acted as though she was surprised.

"Whoa, whoa now. Come on Ruka, quit being so hard on her." Aido said as he stepped in.

"That's right, protect your pet! That's all she's good for." Ruka crossed her arms. I narrowed my eyes and went to attack her, but Aido held me back.

"Ruka, Ikeda. That's enough out of both of you." I paused, feeling a strange tingle run through my body. It was almost like I had no choice but to listen to Lord Kaname.

"I am sorry, Lord Kaname." Ruka said as she bowed her body. I did the same, but I remained quiet.

As I walked towards the dorms with Aido and Akatsuki, I sighed. Akatsuki looked at me, as though he was studying me.

"What's wrong, kid?" He asked.

"Why does Ruka have to be so mean?" I asked.

"You'll get use to it. She gets annoyed rather easily." Aido answered.

"She does have a point though. Why do we have to review what every Vampire should already know?" Akatsuki questioned as he stretched his arms out over his head.

"Well...I wasn't a Vampire...till last night..when Lord Kaname..So really, I only know everything about Vampires through a Hunter's perspective." I shrugged.

"She also has a point." Aido pointed to me and smiled.

"Either way, you shouldn't have a problem dealing with Level E's on your own now." I glared at Akatsuki.

"You know, you didn't have to come to my rescue!" I shouted as I hit him in the shoulder.

"You're right. So I won't anymore." Akatsuki said as he crossed his arms. My mouth dropped.

"Akatsuki! You're so mean!" I beat on his back.

"It was a joke, Keda!" Akatsuki shouted, trying to shield himself from the tiny terror. I paused a second.

"You called me, Keda...Does that mean...you're my friend, Akatsuki?" I asked. Aido paused and waited for his cousin to answer. Akatsuki stopped walking for a moment. He looked at me, like he was disgusted by the idea. But then he smiled a bit and patted my head, stroking it.

"Yeah, guess it does."


	9. Birthday Betrayal

**Chapter Nine**

The next day was a weekend, so I intended on going to see Zero. I wanted to talk to him. I was dressed in nothing special, just a blue strapped dress with a rather short cream colored long sleeved shirt over it. I had grabbed my tennis shoes as well, figuring it would be nice not to be all dressed up for a change.

As I walked outside, the moon was shining brightly. It was difficult to get use to sleeping during the day and being up at night, but so far I was managing. I looked around for a minute, wondering if Zero would be outside working as a Guardian, or if he was back in his dorm.

I checked the grounds, before coming to the fountain that rested in the garden. I smiled a bit, seeing how beautiful it looked at night. As I stepped near the fountain water, I noticed Zero was sitting on the other side. I jumped a bit as I hurried over to the side, then stood in front of him.

"Zero?" I asked with a bright tone. He looked up at me. Something was wrong.

"What do you want? I figured you'd be with your new boyfriend." I sighed and rolled my eyes a bit.

"Zero..I know you care about me...That's why I'm alive right now...But..you can't keep pushing me away like I don't.." I paused. "Like I don't love you." Zero stood up. "Please don't walk away from this conversation!" I grabbed his arm.

"Keda.." He whispered for a moment. When he didn't say anything else, I narrowed my eyes.

"Zero...you should have asked me out...before someone else did! You're always so hesitant! And when I try to get through to you, you walk away. Why?" I asked.

"It's not that easy..." Zero turned around and grabbed my shoulders. "Those eight years you were gone...I didn't think I would ever get over it..I thought you were dead..and then all of a sudden, you're here in the Academy. In those eight years, Yuki cared for me...I can't just forget all of that in a few weeks."

"So..just like that...I was dead to you..."

"I can't start up the way we were with that many years lapsed."

"Zero..please..." I reached my hand out to touch his chest, but he turned away and dropped his hands. He was confusing me more than anything. "Zero..wait.." I said, trying to think of something quickly. I pressed my nails to my neck and cut through my skin. Zero's eyes were wide.

"What are you doing..?" He growled a bit.

"Please..Zero...If you can drink her blood...you can drink mine, right? Lord Kaname's blood runs through my veins...it can help you..right?" I asked as I moved forward.

"Keda...I..I don't want to hurt you.." He whispered. I moved my hair to the side and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his face that much closer to the blood.

"Please.." I begged. Zero was quiet for a moment,then he gave in. His teeth dug into my neck. My lips parted as a moan escaped. "Zero.." I gasped as I clutched his shirt tightly. His hands gripped me even tighter as he tried to pull away. I kept him there though. I didn't want him to stop.

"Keda.." Zero gasped, unlatching himself from my neck. He looked at me as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Can you let me in now?" I asked, watching his crimson eyes fade back to blue. Zero thought for a moment, then his eyes softened.

"How can you still care for me? After I turned you into...this...hurt you countless times..." I smiled at him, shaking my head.

"You still don't get it..don't you know? You always hurt the ones you love the most." Zero paused for a second. He leaned down closer to me, I could feel his breath on my lips. When he stopped and turned, I wanted to smack him. "What now?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry..." He said as he placed his head on my shoulder. I sighed a bit and placed my hands on his neck. "Don't you...have some kind of party to go to tonight?" He asked. I thought for a moment, then gasped remembering Aido's birthday party.

"You're right...Wait up for me?" I asked. Zero took a deep breath and nodded. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I ran back to the dorms, slipping into my black ball gown. As I hurried outside, I pulled my black gloves on and quickly put my hair up. I looked like a mess, but at least I would make it on time. His party was in the forest, by one of the Underground Mansions.

"Keda!" I heard as I tried to put my shoes on. I smiled seeing Aido walked over to me. I had to keep Zero somewhat of a secret. At this point, I wanted Zero but Aido was always there for me. I knew I couldn't play with their emotions, but I would make my choice sooner or later.

"Happy birthday, Aido." I said as he kissed my cheek.

"You're late..." He whispered as he took my hand and walked over to a group of people.

"I'm sorry. Couldn't do anything with my hair." I lied. He chuckled.

"It looks fine.." He said before we reached a girl and an older man. "Dad, this is Ikeda." Aido introduced me. I smiled a bit and nodded to him.

"Well, hello. Hanabusa, you told me she was beautiful, but you forgot to mention breath taking and gorgeous." I blushed a bit as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you sir."

"I also heard...you were turned..just rescently by our Lord Kaname." Aido's Father lowered his eyes a bit. I nodded.

"Yes, Lord Kaname is a kind person."

"I'm sorry Father, but I wish to dance with my beautiful bride." Aido said. I narrowed my eyes a bit as he led me towards the other side where a few others were dancing. He grabbed my hand and used his free one to wrap around my waist. I placed mine on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Bride?" I asked a bit confused. Aido looked at me.

"Oh..that..uh. Well, see. My Father never thought too much of me, and well..when I told him about you...he assumed automatically you were my Bride and we were engaged. He was so thrilled, I couldn't tell him it wasn't like that." Aido explained. I chuckled a bit.

"Was that girl, you're sister?" I asked, remembering the other Vampire with his Father. Aido nodded.

"Yes, that was Tsukiko. My Father has been trying for some time now to get Lord Kaname to marry her. I think he should just let it be, but he still tried." Aido shrugged.

"Why doesn't Kaname marry any of the girls presented to him?"

"Because of Yuki...there's something between them...Kaname treats her special, protects her. No one knows why though." I thought for a moment, but was unable to come up with anything.

"Hanabusa, may I cut in for a moment? I need to speak with Keda." Akatsuki asked. I looked at him, wondering if he would really dance with me. Aido nodded as he took my hand and placed it on Akatsuki's. When he took over, he actually did dance. Which surprised me more than anything.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked. Akatsuki was a lot taller than Aido was. It made me feel really short.

"It's about Yuki...Lord Kaname would like you to be her Guardian, if you will. She is mad at him right now, so it only makes sense to have someone who was close to her watch over her."

"So this is a request from Lord Kaname himself?"

"Yes." I sighed a bit as Akatsuki spun me around.

"I would only do it for him..I owe him that much." Akatsuki nodded.

"I also have a bit of...a request if you will." I lowered my head, wondering if he would want my blood as well. I'm sure catching Aido and me the other night was something he wanted. But then again, Aido said no one else thought my blood smelled that good. I just shook the thoughts away as I awaited Akatsuki's request. "I..I have come to care for my cousin. Even as dimwitted as he is, he is my family. I would never do anything to hurt him." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm a bit confused." I admitted.

"Of course you are." Akatsuki sighed as he lowered his voice and whispered in my ear. "I have grown fond...of the forbidden fruit..." I stopped for a moment, even more confused than I had been a moment ago.

"What?" I asked. Akatsuki took my hand once more, trying not to cause any attention.

"But, I would never hurt him..And with you, I would destroy him." I narrowed my eyes a bit. I had no idea, all this time. I figured he would be after Ruka more, or even Saren.

"Why me?" I asked, leaning my head on his chest.

"You know...Kaname has never turned anyone...ever...I asked that same question when I learned he changed you. Why you? It made no sense." I sighed a bit as Akatsuki changed the subject. This was the most he had ever talked to me, and it all jumbled my thoughts and rattled my brain.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Nothing...he refused to tell any of us.." I thought for a moment, wanting to go back to our previous conversation. I looked up at him.

"You never asked me your request." I recalled. Akatsuki sighed a bit and shook his head. He placed his hand on my ear and stroked the piece of hair that had fallen.

"Don't...tempt...me..." He whispered before he stopped and walked away. I was in shock. I didn't know really what to think. As I stood there, I heard something in the distance. Then, the smell that filled the air. I looked back at Lord Kaname, he nodded his head and I took off into the forest. No one else followed me.

When I came to the area where the blood smelled the strongest, I glanced around, trying to see if I could find Yuki.

"Yuki?" I called, then i stopped and narrowed my eyes. I lifted my hand and sent a gust of sharp petals in one direction. The Vampire's eyes glowed bright as he jumped from one tree to another, grinning.

"Oooo a Human made Vampire. There is another roaming around here...just like you..."

"Where's Yuki?" I asked as I sent another wave at him. A few petals managed to cut him and started to burn his flesh. He screeched and cried out and he fell to the ground. I stepped on his neck with my heels. "I'm not gonna ask again." I growled, holding my palm against his face.

"Wait! Wait! There! Yes...she's there!" The Vampire pointed over in the bushes. I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed him by the neck and dragged him behind me as I checked. Sure enough, Yuki was sitting up against the tree, unconcious.

"Did you hurt her?" I asked. The Vampire chuckled. "Fine don't want to answer me...I'll take you to Lord Kuran, see what he thinks about you hurtting someone close to him." The Vampire's eyes were wide.

"You might as well kill me here, Kuran."

"Kuran?" He laughed loudly, but I didn't get the joke.

"Yes...your name is widely known...A surprise will await you soon enough...yes yes...soon enough.." I shook my head and growled as I crushed his throat. The strength I had now, was something I would have to get use to.

When the Level E was dead, I picked Yuki up and carried her to Lord Kaname's dorm. Setting her down on the bed, I covered her and made sure she had no wounds on her body. There was a cut on her knee, but she must have fallen from jumping around so much. After I cleaned her up, I headed back to the party. Kaname looked at me, awaiting for me to come up and report the news to him. As I stepped up, I sat next to him only for a moment.

"She's safe, I left her in your dorm." I whispered.

"Thank you, Ikeda. I..have something I wish to show you...please. Follow me." I hesitated for a moment before following Lord Kuran into the Mansion and then towards a bookcase. I narrowed my eyes a bit, looking at the Victorian style home. "Ikeda...That night I did not save you from your Human death...I merely..awakened the other half of you."

"Lord Kaname? What do you mean?" He flipped through some pages in a book and placed it back, grabbing a new one.

"Do you wonder why Vampire's like your blood so much?" Kaname was calm, yet he seemed bothered.

"I guess, I always wondered. But I never said anything about it." Kaname found what he was looking for and walked over to me.

"Only I could have awaken you..because my blood already ran through your veins." I looked at the book for a moment. "You are a Pure blood Vampire, Ikeda. You're Father, Yagari, found you when you were a baby. You're real Father...is Rido Kuran. My Uncle, and my Father's big brother." My eyes were wide, seeing the picture of the Kuran family. A man named Haruka Kuran stood next to a woman named Juri Kuran. Then behind Haruka, was a taller man named Rido Kuran. In front was Kaname as a little boy.

"Why are you telling me this now? If I was...awakened...then shouldn't I have remembered all of this?" I continued to stare at the picture.

"No, you were too young and when your Vampire body was made Human, the memories were wiped clean anyways." I paused for a moment, trying to take all of this in. Rido Kuran had been a pretty bad Vampire. Father...or Toga, had told me about him when I was younger. How he killed many other Vampires getting in his way, and killed Haruka and Juri Kuran.

"This...isn't happening..." I whispered.

"Ikeda, you must understand..." Kaname started, but I shook my head.

"No...This isn't real...This isn't happening!" I screamed and every window upstairs shattered, the walls all cracked, and my hair flew up just for a moment before I ran out. I needed a second opinion, I needed to know the truth. Tears formed in my eyes as I ran for the Academy.

Aido turned to Kaname when he walked out of the Mansion. His eyes were wide, hearing the scream and seeing the shattered window.

"Lord Kaname. What happened?" Aido asked.

"You are to address Ikeda as a Kuran now. She is Rido Kuran's only daughter that was stolen from a Vampire Hunter when she was born." Kaname announced. Gasps filled the air. Aido's eyes were wide.

"She's...a..Pureblood..?"

When I made my way into Kaien Cross's Office, I narrowed my eyes and opened the door. Zero, along with Toga and Kaien were all standing there. I noticed his window was cracked. I lowered my head a bit, knowing that was my fault.

"Headmaster...Kaname Kuran has just given me news.." I said as I placed my hands behind my back. Toga looked at Kaien.

"What is this news?" I lifted my head up.

"Kaname Kuran...is my Cousin...and Rido Kuran...is my real Father."


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**((Before starting this chapter, I am aware that Ikeda is a whore XD I am sorry if you don't like the fact that Aido is in love with her, Zero is in a love battle between her and Yuki, and now Akatsuki likes her. Soooo...I think it makes the story interesting, if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple enough.))**

**Chapter Ten**

Toga's eye was wide. He rubbed his eye patch for a moment before lowering his head. Zero was shocked to the point he couldn't move. Kaien sighed as he looked out his cracked window.

"So..he told you then.." Kaien Cross sighed. I shook my head a bit.

"It's true then? Dad...you..stole me?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"I did not steal you!" Toga slammed his fist on the table. "Rido Kuran was wanted by the Hunter Association. He hadn't fallen to a Level E, but he was creating too much problems, drawing too much attention. When I approached him, it was the day you were born. So...things just happened and I took you..An old woman I knew changed you into a Human, and you were my Daughter." He explained.

"Why lie to me..." I asked. I paced back and forth, still in a daze. How could I be a Kuran? It made no sense.

"You didn't have to know...not until you became a Vampire again..." Kaien jumped into the conversation.

"I didn't need to know?" I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't take this, I just continued to shake my head as I refused to believe this, even hearing it from Cross and Toga. I took off down the hall and made my way to a dorm room. I shut the door behind me and leaned against the wall, slidding to the floor. I covered my eyes with my hands and cried.

I jumped a bit when the door opened and Zero walked in. He looked down, a bit confused seeing me in here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, drying some of my tears.

"This is my room. What are you doing here?" He asked. I pushed some of my ruffles down and lowered my head.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. Zero dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around me.

"No...I'm sorry...I did this to you.." Zero said as he held me tightly. I sighed a bit as I drew my arms up and grabbed on to his shirt.

"Zero...I can't do this without you.." Zero pulled away for a moment before looking into my eyes, then he leaned in close to me. His lips barely grazed mine before I pulled him the rest of the way. I wasn't going to let him back out this time.

I could feel more tears swelling up in my eyes. I didn't know what to do, about Zero, about Aido, and Akatsuki, or even about being related to Kaname. Was there something else that would pop up, making my life even more complicated? I let the couple tears escape before Zero pulled away and brushed the tears away.

"As long as I'm the best thing for you...I'll be right here.." He whispered. I smiled for a moment, then it faded.

"Aido...told his Father I was to be his Bride..." I said quickly. Zero paused. His mood instantly changed.

"What do you say?" Zero asked after a moment of silence. I shrugged.

"Well...he was there for me when you weren't...just like Yuki was there for you when i wasn't..." I cringed a bit.

"That's understandable..." Zero turned and looked at something on the wall. I sighed a bit as I stood. He watched me for a moment.

"If you want me...fight for me...If not, I'll see you at the wedding.." I said as I turned and walked out of the room, taking a deep breath. I shook my head before walking back to the Moon Dorms. Aido's party would be over by now. When I walked into the brightly lit lounge, I noticed Akatsuki and Aido were sitting on the couch in front of the stairs. Both stood and lowered their heads. I narrowed my eyes.

"Lady Kuran.." Akatsuki said. I shook my head.

"No, no, no! I don't want special treatment. I want to be treated like I was before anyone found out I was a Kuran!" I waved my arms back and forth. Akatsuki looked at me odd.

"We don't have much of a choice, Ikeda-Sama." Aido shrugged.

"What happened to Keda?" I asked. "Being a Pureblood, I don't get my nicknames?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well...I suppose...Keda-Sama can't hurt..." Aido looked at his cousin.

"No, it's either Lady Kuran, Lady Ikeda, or Ikeda-Sama. We can get in trouble for calling a Pure blood by anything but her original name." Akatsuki said as he crossed his arms. I took a deep breath. This was unbelieveable. Akatsuki looked at me with his golden eyes, I had to look away for a moment. His stare made my body shiver and heat filled me up.

"Well...I have to..uh go...I'll be back soon. Cover for me if Kaname-Sama asks." Aido said. I watched as he took off out the front door.

"Aido? Where are you going?" I asked, but he just shook his head, shutting the door. I looked at Akatsuki. "Has he been acting like this since I was gone?" I asked.

"Not really...he was fine...I don't know why he's acting strange. He usually gets like this when Kaname-Sama is up to something and won't let us know." I sighed a bit. I looked back at the door. I hope he's alright. As I walked up the stairs, Akatsuki followed me. I was a bit unaware as to why he followed me, but I figured it had something to do with my new found lineage. My room had changed, it was now a large suite and I shared with no one. Kaname must have done this. I shook my head as I opened the door just for Akatsuki to push me into the room. He shut and locked the door. I gasped, feeling him press me against the door.

"Akatsuki.." I whispered. He bit his lips and buried his head into my shoulder.

"I get chills when you say my name.." He mumbled. So many things scattered through my mind as I watched his movements. How could this be happening? It was difficult trying to keep Aido and Zero happy, with me liking both of them. Now new feelings were coming up from and for Akatsuki. Something had to be done, I had to say no to someone, I had to stop someone.

"Akatsuki...I thought you said you wouldn't hurt Aido.." I said quickly, trying to catch my breath.

"I wouldn't...I couldn't...but I can't stand it..Your smell, your hair, your touch..It all drives me crazy." Akatsuki grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. His breath brushed across my ear and his lips kissed my neck. "You know...Aido gained powers from you...when he drank your blood...before we knew you were a Pure blood.." Akatsuki whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I gave him powers?" I questioned. Wasn't it forbidden to drink from a Pure blood? Or something like that? Maybe it was killing a Pure blood...I couldn't remember as of right now. "Can you get in trouble for drinking my blood...?" I asked.

"Not if you allow me..." He said smoothly in a deep tone. Picking me up, he placed me on my bed and started to peel my dress away. I couldn't resist, I reached my hands up to unbutton his shirt. Akatsuki closed his eyes for a moment, feeling my touch against his chest. Pulling his shirt back, I twisted myself so I was craddling him. His hands wandered my body as I pulled the dress up and over my head, tossing it to the floor. "You failed..." He whispered as his body temperature rose. I looked down at him for a moment, running my finger down his chest and up mine to my neck.

"At what?" I asked.

"My request...I told you not to tempt me..." Akatsuki huffed as he sat up, wrapping his arms around me so I wouldn't fall backwards. I closed my eyes as I cut into my neck. His eyes rolled back for a second and his body shivered. Was Kaname lying about how my blood smelled? Or was it just him who couldn't smell it because he was related to me?

My body felt like it was on fire as Akatsuki sank his fangs into me. He was able to manipulate fire, maybe his powers caused the body to heat up as well. After some time, I opened my eyes to see we were engulfed in a blue flame. It didn't hurt, but it made things hotter.

When the night was over, day began to break. I had fallen asleep and Akatsuki dressed himself and walked out of the room. Aido had been walking up the stairs when he saw his cousin.

"Akatsuki, how is Ikeda-Sama?" Aido asked. Akatsuki choked a bit, surprised to see Aido.

"Hanabusa...Ikeda-Sama is fine...she finally fell asleep.." Akatsuki said, trying to collect himself. He placed his hands in his pockets and went to walk back to his dorm, which he shared with Aido. "Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked.

"No...Why won't Kaname just tell us already?"

"There must be a reason for him keeping quiet." Aido shook his head.

"But why? We could help him..I just don't understand.." Aido sighed, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Best not to get in his way.." Akatsuki rubbed his neck before walking off. "You should get some sleep." He added. Aido peered at my door and sighed. He nodded walking with Akatsuki to their room.

When I woke up, it was about time for school I didn't want to go. I hated seeing anyone but my own kind. At least they never lied to me, never betrayed my trust. I narrowed my eyes as I dressed in my school uniform. As I tied my ribbon, I looked at myself in my full length mirror. The room was nice, it had a large victorian bed, an even bigger closet, a desk, and a bookshelf. The only light was a lamp. The thick curtains did a great job keeping the sun out.

As I walked out of the room, I saw Senri standing there as though he was waiting for someone. He turned to me and sighed.

"It's about time. Come on sis." I blinked my eyes a couple of times before taking a few steps.

"Sis? Is that some odd way of saying Lady?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I guess Kaname left that part out..Rido-Sama's my father as well." I rolled my eyes and smacked my face.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I shook my head.

"I never knew you..I'm older than you..We have different mother's...You were kidnapped by a Vampire Hunter..." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was being sarcastic...So we're only half siblings?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Lord Kaname is our cousin." I sighed a bit as I walked down the steps. Senri followed behind me.

"Great, passed week I was killed, turned into a Vampire, though I had been a Pure blood before, my real Father is realted to the Kuran's, I have a half brother, and my Hunter Father lied to me the past 16 years. Oh not to mention I'm having relationship problems." I summed it all up. Senri just chuckled a bit. "What?"

"Not such a bad week." He said.

"Could have been better though." I shrugged.

"Hard to believe you and Hanabusa are having problems. Word is, you two are engaged."

"Really now?" I asked, a bit confused. Was Aido really going around telling people we were engaged?

"You're lucky. Usually Pure blood siblings marry to keep the blood as pure as possible." Senri said.

"Eh...No ofense!" I said quickly.

"It's alright...I have my eye on someone anyways.." Senri said. When we caught up to the others, I pulled my hair up in a lose hair tie. I looked at Akatsuki and my body froze, remembering last night. A blush came over my face brightly as Aido stepped up and grabbed my hand.

"Why hello my love. How did you sleep? Are you feeling better today?" Aido asked. I tried to smile a bit. Akatsuki turned and walked with Ruka.

"I guess alright..It's getting easier to sleep during the day." I said as we walked through the gates. The weekend was over and I knew when I saw...Toga..I wouldn't be able to look at him. I could understand why he didn't say anything. But why would he take my away from my real Father? That's what I didn't understand.

"Ikeda!" I heard my name behind me as we passed by some of the Day Class girls. I turned to see Nana. I smiled brightly as I looked at Aido, letting go of his hand and running over to her.

"Nana. I thought you wouldn't ever talk to me again." I said as I hugged her. Instantly, someone broke us apart and stepped in front of us.

"Assosiating with the Day Class is against the rules during class." Zero said as he narrowed his eyes. I looked at him for a second.

"She's my friend, Zero. I'll associate with her as much as I like."

"Is there a problem, Zero?" Kaname asked as he stopped, turning his head. Zero didn't say anything.

"Get to class." He finally whispered. I sighed and waved goodbye to Nana before taking my place next to Aido once more. When we walked into class, Father..er...Toga wasn't there. I looked around only for a moment before leaning against the desk in the front row.

"The Holiday's are coming up.." Rima noted. I glanced at her. Did that mean something?

"I can arrange for us to stay at my family's Villa. It's better than staying here with the Guardians of the school. Less stressful. What do you think, Lord Kaname?" Aido asked.

"That would be nice." Kaname answered, not taking his eyes off of the window. Something was bothering him, even I could tell this.

"Then it's settled. I'll make arrangements." Aido said. Something was bothering him as well. He wasn't his cheery, usual self. Was there something going on that I didn't know about? I kept quiet the rest of the night. Our Teacher never showed up, I guess this was what Yuki meant by the Night Class had no grades. I smiled a bit, remembering her telling me that when I first came to this school.

When the night was over, Takuma walked over to me. He smiled brightly as he handed me something wrapped in cloth.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it.

"It's a gift. I figured you would need something to take your mind off of all the events rescently." Takuma gestured for me to open it. I took my time, unwrapping the cloth. I smiled seeing a Manga. Takuma was the only one I knew that spent most of his free time reading. The cover read; Million Tears.

"Thank you, Takuma."

"It's my pleasure, Ikeda-Sama."

After most of the class left for the dorms, I remained in the school. I had looked over the Manga a few times, without actually reading it. I took a deep breath when I noticed Akatsuki standing in the doorway, with his arms crossed.

"It's getting late. Day Class will be arriving soon." I nodded a bit before standing and walking towards the door. I paused a second and turned towards the blonde.

"Was last night...a mistake?" I asked.

"Only if you want it to be, Lady Kuran.." Akatsuki said, without averting his gaze. I turned to see what he was looking at, but he must have been staring into space.

"Don't call me that.." I whispered.

"As you wish.." I lowered my head a bit. Something must have been wrong with everybody. Nothing seemed right. Even Zero was on edge today. I nodded before walking away from him. Akatsuki turned on his heels and followed behind me, keeping a safe distance. He was quiet as we walked outside. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. I turned just as we passed the garden. Zero was sitting at the fountain.

"Zero.." I whispered, mainly to myself, and sighed. I continued to walk though. Was he really not going to fight for me? At all? I shook my head, trying to keep the thoughts away.

When Akatsuki and I arrived back at the Moon Dorms, Kaname was sitting on the couch.

"I found her." Akatsuki said as he shut the large doors behind us.

"Keda..are you alright?" Kaname asked.

"It's just...a lot to take in at once." I said as I rubbed my neck. Kaname nodded.

"I understand. Aido has arranged for us all to spend the Holiday's at his family's Villa. Senri has already declined, he is going home to see his Mother. And..Aido is staying behind as well." I narrowed my eyes. Aido was staying here? Why? It was his family's Villa, why would he want to stay behind? "Will you join us?" Kaname asked. I thought for a moment before nodding. "Good. It will be nice for you to get away for a bit. Clear your head." I silently agreed. Kaname looked at me for a moment before gesturing me up the stairs. "Head off to bed. I'm sure you're tired.." Kaname said.

As I walked up the stairs, I saw Aido standing in the hall. I paused for a second before walking over to him.

"Aido?" He turned to me rather quickly.

"Keda-Sama. Sorry I hurried out of class. Had to speak with my Father." He said, scratching his head.

"You're not going with us?" I asked. He sighed and lowered his head.

"No..I have some things I want to get done here. I want you to go, and have fun."

"It's not going to be much fun without you." I said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. But it didn't work. Aido remained neutral as he stared out the window, watching the sun. "What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked at it for a moment before looking up at me.

"Nothing. No need to worry. Come on, let's get you to be, my lady." He said. I really wished people would stop making a huge fuse over my lineage. They didn't do this to Senri nonstop. Aido walked with me into my room, helping me undress and pull my night gown on. He pulled the covers up and waited for me to slid into bed before he stripped his jacket, shoes, and vest off. Leaving nothing but his white pants, and black button up shirt. He pulled the covers back up and slid next to me. I wrapped an arm around him, yawning and closing my eyes. He kissed my forehead before pulling me close to him.


	11. Holidays At The Aidos

**Chapter Eleven**

When I woke up, Aido was gone. I sighed a bit as I sat up and leaned over to the edge of the bed, pulling the curtain back. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut, seeing the sun. I groaned and went to curl back up in a ball under my covers when there was a knock on my door.

"Ikeda-Sama?" I heard Ruka. I narrowed my eyes a bit. She hadn't talked to me in a few days, not since my first day being a Vampire.

"Yes, Ruka?" I asked as I yawned and stretched. I guess I was up for the rest of the day. She entered the room and turned a light on.

"You're not ready yet? We're taking off soon for the Villa." I narrowed my eyes when she said that. Break wasn't for another couple days. "The Day Class is already packing and leaving." She must have seen the look on my face when I pulled the covers off of myself.

"Why so early?" I asked.

"They have a few days. We're leaving early. Lord Kaname's choice." Ruka said as she grabbed a bag from my closet and began filling it with clothes.

"I can do that myself." I said as I stood up.

"You know..you don't act like a Pure blood. You're so different from Kaname."

"Sorry." She laughed. I quickly became confused. Was it a good thing or bad that I didn't like being treated special?

"Why are you sorry? Being different isn't all bad...But still. A Pure blood has powers no other Vampire has, and everyone falls to their knees in their prescense. You could have this entire place rushing at your will. Don't you want that?" She asked.

"Not really. I was fine being Ikeda Yagari.." I lowered my head. She turned to me, studying me for a moment.

"Is it that Kiryu boy?"

"Everything was fine the way it was...Now Zero doesn't even look at me, or talk to me the way he use to. He's changed so much." I sighed.

"Well...it's none of my business, but if you want my opinion, listen to your heart. A Pure blood could never be with a Level D, it's frowned upon. But, who am I to tell you what to do?"

"Thanks Ruka..I mean it.." I said with a smile. Ruka looked at me, wondering if I really meant what I said. Finally, she smiled as she finished packing my things.

"Did you need anything else, Keda-Sama?" I chuckled a bit and smiled again.

"That should be it."

"Would you like help with your bath? Or picking out something to wear?" She asked. I thought for a moment, did Ruka like acting like a slave? I guess she was use to it from Lord Kaname.

"I can run my own bath...if you would chose something for me." Ruka nodded as she went through my closet again. I walked into my bathroom and started a bath. When I was laying in it, I sighed a bit. I closed my eyes for a moment before the water felt cold. I opened my eyes and gasped seeing the water had turned to blood. In the water, I could see Zero's face, covered in blood and lifeles. I screamed and closed my eyes again. I jumped out of the bath and craddled myself by the door. Ruka banged on the door.

"Keda-Sama? Are you alright?" Ruka asked quickly. She sounded worried. I shook my head as I opened my eyes, seeing the water was back to normal.

"The water turned to blood!" I shouted as I covered my ears.

"What? Keda, open the door!" Ruka yelled. She tried the handle, but I had locked it. "Open the door, Keda!" She repeated. I couldn't move, the image burned in my mind. Zero...dead. My body shook as I tried to rid the image from my skull.

"What's wrong?" Akatsuki asked as he busted through the bedroom door.

"It's Keda, she screamed and said the water turned to blood. The door's locked, I can't get in." Ruka explained at a quick rate. Akatsuki grabbed the handle and slammed himself against the door a few times. When the framed cracked under pressure, the door swung open. Ruka pushed through and dropped down next to me. Akatsuki looked at the full tub. The water was just fine. "Keda-Sama? Are you alright?" Ruka asked as she checked my body for damage.

"Everything seems fine.." Akatsuki sighed.

"Do you want to finish your bath?" Ruka asked. My eyes were wide, looking at the tub. "I'll stay here with you. Akastuki will be in the room and I'll leave the door open." Ruka said. I thought for a moment and nodded. Nothing bad would happen with them here, right? Akatsuki left the bathroom and sat on the bed. Ruka helped me up and into the bath again. She washed my hair and let the water drain, then dried me off and brushed my hair.

"Ruka..?" I asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Are you only nice to me...because I'm a Kuran?" I asked. It had been on my mind, but I figured I could ask it now. She chuckled.

"That is a main reason. But I never hated you. Just wondered why you were so different. Now I know why Kaname turned you, so I shouldn't doubt anything he does anymore. Though, I still get angry when he treats Yuki special. I don't understand that." I shrugged a bit. I had noticed that as well.

"So..when you called me Keda...does that mean we're friends?" I asked. Ruka nodded as she fluffed my hair a bit.

"You should really keep your hair down. It looks pretty." I smiled a bit. When she left to grab my clothes, I tried to calm down. It must have just been a side effect to beeng a Vampire. I hadn't had a blood tablet in a couple days. Akatsuki was the last time I had any blood. Maybe I was just having withdrawls. When Ruka returned, she held up a short yellow dress with short sleeves. She was also carrying a pair of boots with feathers hanging off of them. I chuckled a bit at the outfit. When i got dressed, I was standing at my cloest. That night I had died, Toga had given me his hat. It was in my hands now. I stared at it for the longest time before I placed it on my head.

"Ready?" Akatsuki asked. I looked over at him. Ruka had taken my bag down to the car. I nodded as I smiled a bit. He stood and walked over to me. "You're going to stand out." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I am different." I chuckled.

"That's true.." He whispered as he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. The hat fell behind me, causing the string to tighten around my neck. His fingers grazed my neck gently before he turned. I sighed a bit and followed him out the door. I paused for a moment though, seeing Aido's light on.

"I'll just be a moment." I said. Akatsuki nodded as he walked down the stairs. I hurried over to Aido's room and opened the door. "Aido?" I asked. He was standing by the window. He turned towards me.

"I thought you were leaving?" He asked. I walked over to him.

"Not without saying goodbye." I smiled.

"I'll see you soon. It's not forever." I lowered my head. He placed his hands on either side of my face. "It's not forever." He repeated.

"I know.." I sighed. He kissed me lightly, causing a guilty feeling to overtake me and my stomach turned.

"I will miss you though." He whispered. I smiled.

"I will miss you as well."

"You should go." Aido said quickly. I nodded before turning. As I walked out, I took one more glance at him. Something was eating at him. Did he know about Akatsuki and me? I shook it away. If he knew he wouldn't continue to act like he cared. Unless he didn't want to believe it. I sighed as I hurried downstairs. Outside, Kaname took one look at me and couldn't hold it in. He laughed. It was the first time I had seen him smile, or laugh at all.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you wearing?" Kaname asked.

"Ruka picked it out."

"Then that explains it." His empression quickly morphed back to his normal. I knew that wouldn't last long. I just shook my head as I slid into the car, next to Rima.

When we arrived at the Villa, I had taken the hat off and tossed it on the seat. Akatsuki had grabbed my bag, while Takuma had grabbed Kaname's. I sighed as I went to grab for a few myself, but Ruka smacked my hand.

"No. That's not your job." She said. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, pouting like a five year old. "I'm going to teach you. One way or another." She chuckled at my tantrum. I sighed in defeat as I followed Kaname up the steps. The Butler greeted us warmly.

"My Lady and Lord. It's such an honor to have you here." He bowed. It was going to take me awhile to get use to this. Like everything else. He seemed to be a little shocked at what I was wearing. "My Lady Kuran. The Aido's have a wide selection of dresses if you would like to change." He choked a bit.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you." I said as Kaname walked in. I followed him.

"A..Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded, laughing a bit. I wasn't dressed as I should be. "The Maids would be more than happy to meet your needs." He continued to try and change my mind. I looked back at Ruka, who glared at me. She gestured for me to accept it. I groaned a bit as I nodded.

"Alright." I said as a Maid walked over to me, smiled and bowed.

"This way, Lady Kuran." I followed her down a hall, Akatsuki was behind us with my bag. When she stopped and opened a large set of wooden doors, my mouth dropped. "Is this room to your liking?" She asked. I walked in as the lights came on. The room was huge, and it looked amazing. The Aido's really outdid themselves.

"This will do." I said with a wide grin. There was even a canopy over the bed. I don't think I'll want to leave after these experiences. Maybe Aido would let me live here. I chuckled to myself as Akatsuki placed my bag on the bed.

"Help yourself to the closet as well. Aido's orders." The Maid smiled as she cupped her hands in front of her. I walked over to the closet and opened it up. My eyes were wide seeing the massive dresses and casual wear.

"Yep, Akatsuki, let Aido know I'm not coming back. This place is amazing!" I giggled. Akatsuki chuckled a bit.

"Let me know if there is anything you need." The Maid said as she bowed and left. I nodded as I looked around the room some more.

"Are you really going to change?" Akatsuki asked. I was fanning through the selections.

"I might." I shrugged. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I lowered my head. "Is this wrong?" I asked.

"No one will judge you, being a Pure blood. Kaname could get away with killing an entire town. He is respected that much."

"Am I...just feared?" I asked. Rido Kuran was a bad Vampire. Maybe everyone was afraid I would turn on them, like he had. Akatsuki turned me around in his arms, his eyes were narrowed.

"Does it look like I am afraid of you?" I looked at him a moment before sighing and shaking my head. "Do you think Ruka is afraid of you? Or Yuki? Even Kiryu?" I shook my head. With him bringing Zero up, my mood instantly went down hill.

"But..my Father is Rido Kuran...right?" I asked.

"That doesn't mean you will be like him. Like you said, you're different." Akatsuki shrugged. I nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." He said as he let me go and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have...some things I need to do.." He answered before walking out. I sighed a bit. It was quiet now, and I was alone. I decided I would pick something out of the closet and change, then head out to the lounge with the others. I found a nice blue shirt with long sleeves that fell off my shoulders, along with a pair of white pants. They were a bit tight on me, but the shirt made up for it. It was baggy and long on me. I had to keep pushing the sleeves up so I could have use of my hands. When I finished dressing myself, I noticed something sparkle at me from the dresser. I narrowed my eyes a bit as I walked over to it and saw the silver locket just laying there. I glanced up, making sure no one was looking before I picked it up and opened it. I sighed a bit with a smile when I saw two pictures, one of Akatsuki and the other of Aido. School pictures, I assumed. I thought for a moment before clasping it around my neck.

As I walked out and down the hall, I coughed a bit. My throat was dry and as I thought more about it, the burning took its toll. I stopped to grab on to the wall for a moment before walking on. I swallowed furiously before I reached the rest of the group. Ruka looke dup and smiled.

"Well, it's not as rustic as what I had picked out. But it still looks nice." Ruka shrugged. Kaname walked over to me and handed me a blood tablet, along with a glass of water.

"This will ease the pain." He whispered. I had already known that. I dropped the white pill down in the water and watched it turn a dull red. I took a few sips of it. The burning didn't disappear, but it was easier to bare.

As the night went on, I began to yawn. Getting up early in the day screwed up my sleeping. It had been messed up to begin with.

"You should head to bed." Ruka suggested. I blinked my eyes a few times and nodded as I grabbed my glass and stood up from the couch. As I walked back to the room I was staying in, I noticed a dim light on in another room. I narrowed my eyes a bit as I opened the door slightly, peeking in. There, I saw Akatsuki looking through scrolls and books. I narrowed my eyes a bit. What could he be doing? When he looked up, I quickly retracted myself and hurried on down to my suite.

I took a deep breath when I flipped my lights off. Did he know I was watching him? I shook my head as I placed my glass on the table and walked over to the bed. I pulled my hair back in my usual loss hair tie and curled up on the bed. I grabbed one of the pillows and closed my eyes. I didn't even bother pulling the covers over me, sleep sounded better than fighting with blankets to keep warm. It was a minute or so later when my door squeaked open. I was tired, but couldn't sleep. The burning in my throat kept me up. I opened my eyes just enough to see who it was. Akatsuki closed the door silently and walked over to the bed.

"Why are you pretending to sleep?" He asked. I huffed, defeated. How did he know I wasn't really sleeping? I sighed a bit as I opened my eyes. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, reaching his hand out and stroking my hair. "Is your throat bothering you?" He asked. I nodded as I felt his touch on my skin. The next thing I knew, my eyes were burning crimson and the smell of blood filled my lungs.

"Akatsuki.." I whispered as I sat up. He grabbed my side and pulled me closer to his body. My mouth fell right where he had cut himself. I bit my lips together before letting myself drink his blood. Instantly, the burning went away and I felt like I was saticfied, but Akatsuki held my head there for a moment more. "You give in to my temptations too easy...I thought you couldn't hurt your cousin?" I noted as I pulled back.

"He doesn't deserve you.." Akatsuki whispered as he grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. The guilt inside of me did flips in my stomach as Akatsuki touched me and bit my lip. I couldn't do this to Aido, but I didn't want Akatsuki to stop. He ran his hands up my shirt, pulling at my pants. I shivered a bit as I tugged at his shirt. He chuckled a bit, pulling away and taking his shirt off, throwing it to the floor.

"Who do I deserve?" I asked as I tilted my head back, letting his teeth slid across my skin.

"Anyone.."

"Then who deserves me?" I moaned a bit, feeling his fangs cut into me.

"No one.." He whispered before pushing me back on the bed. I deserved anyone, but no one deserved me. Was I meant to live my life like this? Secret relationships, bloodshed with my fellow Vampires, never getting married, never having kids. The only word I could come up with for this situation was; whore. I was nothing more than a blood whore. I pushed the thoughts away as Akatsuki took me away, and I focused on other things.


	12. Ikedas Secret and Zeros Lie

**Chapter Twel**ve

When I finally woke up, it was dark outside. I smiled as I stretched and looked over my naked body. I narrowed my eyes when I saw something I hadn't noticed before. My stomach was poking out. I looked at it for what seemed like forever. Shaking my head, I got out of bed and walked over to the full length mirror. I turned to see myself at a side view. My eyes were wide when I saw how swollen my stomach was. The cuts and bite marks had all healed, but that was something I couldn't get my mind off of. I touched it a couple times, feeling the hard lump. I gasped and jumped when someone knocked on my door.

"Lady Kuran? Dinner will be ready soon. Are you awake yet?" The Maid asked. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I'm up! I'm going to take a bath first. I'll be out soon." I answered.

"I will let the others know." I heard her footsteps walk away from the door and within a second I was in the bathroom. Maybe a different mirror would set my mind straight. But even the full length reflection showed the lump.

"What the hell?" I yelled at myself. Within that second, my stomach decided to jumped out of my throat. I dropped to my knees and buried my head in the toilet.

"Keda-Sama?" Ruka called as she walked into the bedroom. I gasped a bit as I slid on my knees, shutting and locking the bathroom door. "Is everything alright? You slept a long time. Kaname-Sama is worried. Takuma wanted me to give you these." Ruka said as she slid a box of chocolate sticks under the door. I took one look at them and instantly buried my head again. "Are you alright?" She asked again.

"I'm fine." I choked as I stood up and ran hot water in the garden tub. I splashed some cold water in my face from the faucet and took another glance at my stomach. The bulge was still there. "Go away..." I whispered, poking at it.

"Do you need any help?" Ruka asked, remembering the last bath I took back at the Academy.

"No, no. I'm alright...I'll be out soon...don't wait up." I said quickly. I could hear Ruka sigh before she walked away. She didn't walk out though, her foot steps told me she was in the closet. I took a few deep breaths before I emptied the rest of what was in my stomach into the already full toilet.

"I picked something out for you. Kaname wants us to dress formal tonight." Ruka said. I nodded as I flushed the toilet and stepped in the tub, submersing my body.

"Thank you, Ruka." I said. When I was sure she left, I sighed and lowered my head in the water. Could I drown myself? I guess being dead already, I couldn't kill myself. I lifted my head back up and closed my eyes, trying to think of an explanation for this. If it was swollen, my regeneration would have cleared it up by now. But..then what could it be? I placed my hands on it gently, feeling for a moment. When something kicked me, I gasped. Sitting up, I tried to think of any alternatives. Any at all. "What's happening to me?" I asked myself as I went to rip my hair out. This couldn't be happening, I couldn't be..pregnant. I knew nothing about Vampires having kids. I knew that it was possible, but I didn't know the time limit on carrying, I didn't know what to do. It was nothing like a Human pregnancy. What would the Day Class say when they saw me? I groaned a bit as I tried to drown myself again.

After some time, I got out of the tub and dried myself off. Brushing my hair out, my eyes never left my stomach. Could it be removed? Maybe it was just a tumor...but it kicked me. I slammed the brush down and went out into the bedroom, looking at the dress Ruka had picked out. It was simple, too simple. I couldn't have something that would show my bump. I went back to the closet and grabbed a dress that was green. The ruffles and lace wrapped around the whole thing. That was perfect. With all the frill, no one would be able to tell.

When I changed, I pulled my hair up and let a few pieces fall. As I walked out into the hall, Ruka was waiting for me. She narrowed her eyes.

"That's not what I picked out."

"I know...just...thought it was too simple.." Ruka sighed.

"You are different. You're going to stick out, you know." I chuckled a bit and shrugged. When we entered the dinning room, I tried not to make eye contact with anyone. I could feel Kaname staring at me though. Dinner seemed to take forever, but after I noticed Kaname looked tense. We all moved to the lounge and he was staring out the window.

"We're leaving early.." Kaname said. Takuma looked up at him from his chair.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"It could be." Kaname shrugged. He was hidding something, but I wasn't going to bring it up. I was hidding something too. I had no room to talk. So, as Kaname wished, we left as soon as day broke. With the massive amount of sleep I had gotten the day before, I figured I would be fine. I had dressed in a baggy, long sleeved shirt I found in the closet. It was a lot like the blue one I had worn, but this one had ruffles around the neck. The black skirt under it rested below my stomach. I couldn't pull it up any farther without it hurting or the zipped snapping off.

Once back, I left everything I owned, in the car. I rushed into the school and found my way to the Headmaster's Office. When I burst through, Toga and Zero turned to look at me. My eyes were wide. I had wanted to confront the Headmaster himself, not with my adoptive Father and Zero.

"I see you're back, Ikeda. Was there something you needed?" Kaien Cross asked. Zero's eyes were wide. I shook my head quickly.

"No..just..letting you know we were here." I said as I turned and headed out.

"Wait, Keda." Toga said. I froze. Did he know? Could he tell?

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you busy tonight?" I was confused, but shook my head. "Would you have dinner with me? I ahve some things I need to explain."

"Uh, sure." I said as I rushed out the door. As I got half way down the hall, Zero came up behind me, pushing me against the wall. "Zero, what are you...?" I asked. He lifted my shirt up and felt my stomach. My eyes were wide before I cringed. I could feel him freeze.

"Who did this to you?"

"Why do you care?" I asked as I shook my head, feeling the tears forming.

"Who the hell did this to you! Was it Aido?" Zero shouted.

"Why do you only care when I'm in danger? Or when I'm dead!" I shouted, letting the tears fall. Zero looked a bit taken back at this. He paused a moment before grabbing my shoulders, then pulling me into his chest.

"Please...Keda..." He choked. I lowered my eyes a bit as I hugged him tightly. Zero was only ever around when convinent. I couldn't handle the pain, one minute I was everything to him, and the next I was nothing.

"Zero..why do you keep your heart from me?" I asked in a low tone. He went to say something, but I knew anything he had to say to that, I could bring back on him again. I was always here for him, but he pushed me away like I was nothing.

"Because...he keeps hers from me.." Zero whispered. My eyes were wide. I knew who he was talking about. Kaname kept Yuki from Zero. But why? I shook my head as the tears streamed down now.

"Stop playing games with me! What am I to you, Zero!" I pulled away from him. That question had been thrown around a lot lately. Zero lowered his head.

"Just...another Vampire.." He whispered. My body tensed up as my mouth dropped. I covered it with my hands.

"You don't mean that..." I gasped.

**ZERO'S POV**

I had to turn away from her. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't stay with her. I couldn't be with her. A Pure blood couldn't be with a..well me. I sighed as she tried to moved toward me. I had to think of something, to keep her away.

"I...don't love you." I said with as much attitude as I could. I was lying, I knew that.

"No, Zero...You're lying!" I saw the tears falling from her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. I didn't want to see her cry, I lowered my head.

"It's true, Keda. Give it up...move on. I have.." I said with more confidence. This was probably the hardest thing I have ever done. Showing no emotion as the girl I loved cried in front of me, because of me. I was hurting her, I knew that. But the thing in her stomach, I couldn't handle it. I had to be cruel to her, otherwise she would keep trying.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me!" Keda yelled. I closed my eyes, clenching my fists. Why would she make me do this? I turned and looked at her, I made up my mind though. She deserves better, deserves someone who isn't me.

"I..." I hesitated. "I don't love you.." I shook my head. I slid my hands in my pockets as I turned, leaving her there. When I was out of her sight, I slammed myself against the wall behind me. I clenched my fist and pounded the ground repeatidly. The tears that had threatened to fall a minute ago, escaped. I grabbed the roots of my hair and gripped them tightly. "I'm sorry...Keda.." I whispered.

**IKEDA'S POV**

I ran, far away from that spot. Zero had crushed me and he didn't even look sad about his choice. I rushed back to the Moon Dorms, running through the front doors and passing everyone to get to my room.

"Keda-Sama?" Aido asked as he watched me run into my room. I slammed the door shut and fell on my bed. My skin was burning from the direct sun exposer. I felt like I was on fire. When my door opened, I turned the opposite way. "Ikeda? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Aido asked as he came over to the bed, sitting down. When I didn't answer him, he pulled me up and into his arms. "I'm sorry...for whatever Kiryu did to you.." How did he know Zero hurt me? I guess it wasn't hard to figure out. "I know what he meant to you..I'm sorry I can't replace that.." I gasped a bit when he moved his hand over my stomach. I could feel him hesitate before looking down.

"I'm so sorry Aido..." I closed my eyes and pulled away from him. I could feel him start to shake.

"K-Keda..?" He stuttered. I wrapped myself in a ball as he got up and walked out, slamming the door.


	13. Sudden Change

**Chapter Thirteen**

"WHO DID IT?" Aido shouted. Everyone in the Library jumped. Kaname looked up from his book, narrowing his eyes.

"Aido, what's with the yelling?" Takuma asked, cringing and covered his ears. Aido clenched his fists and slammed them into the wall.

"Who the hell...destroyed my flower?" Aido's expression changed. The anger that had filled him up, dropped and disappeared into sadness. His eyes filled with tears and he dropped to his knees, burying his face into his hands.

"What the hell are you talking about, Aido?" Ruka narrowed her eyes. Akatsuki could feel something break inside of him. He wanted to say something, but he thought better of it. He couldn't do that to Aido, though he already hurt him. But how did he find out?

"Keda-Sama...She's...She's pregnant!"

I had changed into my sleep gown, but I was standing on the balcony. My bare feet were dancing on the edge of the rail. I lowered my eyes as the wind blew around me as I held my stomach.

"I'm not lying! See for yourself!" Aido yelled as he opened my room door. Takuma and Akatsuki peeked in, looking around.

"Lady Kuran?" Akatsuki narrowed his eyes. Takuma gasped loudly.

"Lady Kuran!" Takuma stepped forward a bit, but when he did I lifted my foot and twirled around the rail. I smirked a bit, showing my fangs. I closed my eyes, taking another step, then I opened my eyes. The boys gasped a bit.

"One red eye...and one blue eye.." Aido whispered.

"You'll fear me now..." I whispered before taking a step over the edge.

"No!" Akatsuki stepped forward for a moment then took off, looking over the edge. Aido's eyes were wide as he watched his cousin.

"A..Akatsuki...It..was..you.." Aido whispered.

"Hanabusa, I would think this would be the least of your worries right now." Kaname said. Aido sighed a bit then nodded.

"Kaname-Sama. What do you think it is? The same genes...or is Rido...?" Takuma asked.

"I have..a few guesses." Kaname watched as Akatsuki jumped over the edge and took off after me. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Keda-Sama!" Akatsuki shouted. I turned back a bit, chuckling. "I'm not afraid of you!" He growled. I stopped and with a great increase in speed, I was behind him. His eyes were wide. He glanced back at me.

"You should be.." I had drastically changed, when I was laying there in my bed. After Aido had run out, angry. He was angry at me. Zero walked away from me. Akatsuki did this to me. I narrowed my eyes as I looked down at my hands. My nails had grown dramatically. Was I falling to a Level E. No, a Pure blood couldn't. But then, why did I snap? I laughed as I went to kill him, but a shot went off, hitting my shoulder. I gasped a bit as i reached my hand out, holding my shoulder. The blood soaked through my night gown. I turned on my bare heels and growled.

"Go any further...and I'll be forced to kill you.." Zero stood no more than a few feet from me.

"You might as well. Kill me, Zero. You have the power." I cringed a bit.

_"Ikeda...my Daughter...They defy me..They all defy the Senate. They must be punished. Kill them all...Zero Kiryu...is responsible..for the death of a Pure blood." _I grabbed the sides of my head, shaking. Now I had voices in my head.

"No..Zero didn't...kill her.." I struggled.

_"Kill the Anti-Senate Vampires..Kill them all!" _I screamed as I fell to my knees. I felt like my body was being condensed. Then, in an instant, I exploded. Rage filled me as sparks flew here and there. I was now in the center of a crater.

"Keda!" I looked up, seeing Toga running over.

_"Him...kill him first...he took you from me...my only daughter. He took you away..as ransom so I wouldn't go after Haruka's Princess!" _I narrowed my eyes. Kaname...had a sister? I stood up, keeping my head low.

"I..was ransom?.." I asked. Toga paused for a moment.

"No..what are you talking about?" He sighed a bit when he saw my eyes. Shaking his head, he pulled his gun out. "So..Rido is finally coming back for you.."

"Stop filling my head with lies!" I shouted as I flung my deadly petals at him and Zero. I closed my eyes for a second, then felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Master!" Zero yelled as he knelt down next to Toga. My vision pulsated. I narrowed my eyes.

"Please...Keda..stop this.." Akatsuki spoke. I placed my hand on my face, cringing.

"No.." I whispered. "No, no, no!" I shook my head as I broke away from his grip, running away. Akatsuki went to chase me, but Kaname appeared, holding him back.

"Let her go...for now.." Kaname ordered. Akatsuki nodded as he closed his eyes.

"As you wish, Lord Kaname."

As I ran, I could sense someone following me. I narrowed my eyes and turned quickly. Though, the person who dropped down was not one I expected.

"Senri.." I whispered. His eyes were the same as mine. One red and one blue. Was this how Rido's were?

"Senri is in here, yes...but against his will, my dear. He wasn't as..cooperative as you were. Though..you're taking on the change. Senri only has me, controlling his body." It looked like Senri, and it sounded like Senri. But the way he spoke, was different. Like the man who was talking in my head. Senri opened his arms out for me. "Come..my Princess.." I paused a second, before running into his arms. "We will protect our Lineage, the Senate, as well as..." Senri placed his hand on my stomach. I had forgotten about it, with everything that had just happened. "Now, we must go. Come now." Senri held my hand as we walked through the forest and out to a road, where a car waited for us.

I was changed out of my night gown and placed in a long white gown. Senri fixed my shoulder and cuffed a black choker filled with lace, around my neck. I watched as he pulled the black stockings up my legs and then slipped the boots on, tying them.

"You are beautiful in everyway, Ikeda. I am proud to have you back at my side. And Senri will come at his own will soon enough." I nodded, sitting back in the car and watching as the scenes rolled by.


	14. Ridos Deal

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Kaname, it's been three days. No one has seen Ikeda or Senri. Shouldn't we do something?" Aido asked as he smacked the desk. It was class, though no one had their minds set on learning.

"No one does anything without my say so. Right now..I have something else I have to do.." Kaname said. Since everyone had come back from Holiday, Kaname was acting odd. Like something was constantly on his mind. Everyone agreed with his logic.

"Takuma has been gone for some time too...Do you think...he's betrayed you?" Aido wondered. Kaname shot him a glance. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"I am aware of everything that is happening."

I was walking, near town with Senri at my side and Takuma on my other side. He was ordered to escort us, help us. By his Grandfather, Ichio. I smiled a bit at Takuma.

"Why do you look down?" I asked.

"It's probably because he's betrayed Kaname...or is it because I've taken Senri's body hostage?" Senri smirked.

"Stop it." Takuma looked off to the side as he lowered his eyes. I was glad to have Takuma with us, but he was like a slave. Over the course of the passed few days. I began to grow more control over my powers and my new transformation.

My stomach had grown a bit more. My real Father had told me the process would take only a month or so,if I wished it. Normal Vampires had about six or seven months, but Pure bloods could speed the process of being pregnant. It was an advantage, but the end result would be more painful. So I decided to let the baby grow at it's own pace.

"Ikeda-Sama...I was going to ask...the child, is a Kain, right?" Takuma asked. I turned to him, tilting my head a bit. Then I remembered everything at the Villa, before the Villa. I nodded. "How do you think Hanabusa is taking it?"

"Does it matter? Silence yourselves now, we're here." Senri said. I looked up at the gates and saw the large, abandon mansion.

"This is the place? Are you sure, Father?" I asked.

"Yes. My body is in here." Senri said. "Are you ready?" I nodded remembering what I had to do. The only way he could be ressurected was if I gave my blood to him. That's when Senri stopped. "If you intend on saving your precious Senri, it won't be as easy as you think." I narrowed my eyes and looked up on the wall guarding the mansion. My eyes were wide.

"Rima.." I whispered. Takuma gasped a bit.

"I knew you weren't Shiki..." Rima whispered.

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

I was walking the school grounds with Hanabusa. I could tell I had hurt him. I felt like this was all my fault. But then again, it was a lot to take in. Kaname had the two of us keeping an eye out for his enemy. I stopped for a moment and looked up at the stars.

"Hanabusa...I know how you feel towards me."

"Save it..I had thought for a moment, that maybe everything would be alright. Besides, I can't hold anything agasinst Lady Kuran. And I may hold this hatred for you, all my life. But..I can understand your side...Her blood was luring." Hanabusa shrugged as he stopped as well. I was a bit surprised at him. He really was growing up.

"That doesn't excuse me for falling for temptations...for so long..I had thought maybe Ruka would give in to me." I chuckled a bit, placing my hand in my pocket.

"Well...if Kaname continues to refuse her. She may, someday. But, that won't help the fact that..the child has Kain blood running through it's veins. The Race would frown apon the birth of a Kain and Kuran when Aido is mixed with it." Hanabusa lowered his eyes a bit. "But maybe I was in a trance the whole time. Her blood...I could never stop thinking about it. That's all I ever took from her." I listened as Hanabusa came up with different excuses to let Ikeda go. I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"You're a moron, you know that?"

"Why's that?" He turned to me, looking lost and confused.

"Was it just her blood you loved...the whole time?"

"No..it wasn't.." Hanabusa lowered his eyes, looking away from me now. I was about to say something else when Lord Kuran walked by us. Instantly, I could sense two Vampires, and not just that, two Pure blood Vampires. I narrowed my eyes a moment.

"So..Yuki Cross is a Pure blood Vampire..?" I asked.

"Is..she your younger sister?" Hanabusa asked. I shook my head. That couldn't be.

"There was only one Daughter born into the whole Kuran family. And that was Ikeda."

"You're wrong..Yuki is indeed the Daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran. The kept her hid and protected her." Kaname paused for a moment. "She was born to become my wife." I sighed a bit watching Hanabusa's reaction.

"So, this was the huge secret. Why you treated her like gold." Hanabusa said.

"Why do you seem surprised?" Kaname said, though he wasn't looking at Hanabusa, he was looking at me. I averted my eyes a bit. Pure bloods marrying their siblings was not uncommon. It just made me wonder about Ikeda and Senri. They were siblings of a Pure blood family.

"Then...was Ikeda born...to be Senri's..?" Hanabusa beat me to it. He had thought the same thing as I had.

"Only if they wish it." Kaname said as he walked off. I lowered my head and rubbed the top of it.

"Well...now you know what Lord Kaname was up to." I shrugged as I turned, feeling a disturbing force. Hanabusa must have felt it too. Could this be what Kaname was waiting for?

**IKEDA'S POV**

I watched only for a moment while Senri attacked Rima. Her side was bleeding badly as she jumped back. My eyes were wide a bit as Takuma stood in front of her, protecting her.

"Ichijo?" Rima gasped as her wound slowly healed.

"You don't need to be using Shiki like this!" Takuma shouted. Rima stood and narrowed her eyes.

"Why...Shiki...why would you let him take you over? You should really love yourself more!" Rima yelled. I turned to see Senri fighting for control in his body.

"Do not..defy me...Senri.." I shook my head a bit as I turned and ran into the mansion. Takuma narrowed his eyes.

"Keda!" He yelled, but I was inside and up the stairs. I looked around, from room to room trying to find my Father's coffin. I stopped when I finally found it. My eyes were wide as I pushed the door open and peered inside.

As I walked over to the coffin, I pulled some of the covers off and saw nothing but tight skin and bones. I cringed a bit before taking the dagger from my stocking and holding my hand against his chest.

"It's..time to wake up...Father.." I whispered. I lifted the dagged before plunging it into my hand. I cringed a bit as the blood from my hand covered his chest and seeped into his body. As I watched, Rido came to life. He gasped a bit before looking at me.

"Now...my Daughter..to finish your job.." He said as he reached up at my neck. My eyes were wide as I stepped back.

"W..What do you mean?" I asked. When he stepped out of the coffin he grinned.

"I must devour the blood of a Kuran..." I gasped a bit as I turned to run out, but he grabbed my wrist. I tried to break free, but his grip was too tight.

"No...No! You never told me that!" I shook my head.

"I know..When you were stolen, my plans changed. It was Yuki Kuran I was to take and have her ressurect me...But when I found you..it made things easier.." Rido smirked as he spun me around and held me tight to his chest. I was caught in power, my blood had turned me into something evil. I closed my eyes a bit as I managed to place a hand on my stomach. When I opened my eyes again, they were back to being both blue.

"Ikeda!" Takuma yelled as he ran through the door with Senri over his shoulder and Rima behind him.

"Well well...the more blood...the stronger I get...And the stronger the Senate will be...to over throw all Pure bloods."

"No! Don't hurt them..." I lowered my head. "If..I let you drink my blood...will you leave them..and Cross Academy..alone? And the Senate must stay away as well.."

"Keda.." Rima whispered.

"No, Ikeda. You can't do that. We can fight him off." Takuma said quickly. I looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry...Takuma..Rima.." Rido laughed.

"If I can have your blood willfully...I won't need them. And I will give you that request. Cross Academy won't be harmed..." Rido said as he jerked my neck back. "But I think..I will take this else where...it seems to be a bit crowded, wouldn't you agree?" He added as he walked towards the window, taking me with him.

"Takuma..tell Aido..I'm sorry.." I whispered. Takuma dropped Senri and ran after us.

"No! Keda!" Takuma yelled as Rido jumped out the window. He went to grab for me, but only got a handful of what had been in my palm. When I was gone with Rido, he looked down. A silver locket glittered. Takuma took a deep breath before opening it. There were two pictures. He narrowed his eyes a bit, seeing Akatsuki's face as well as Hanabusa's. She must have gotten it from the Villa. Takuma looked back out the window, glancing around. He had hoped to get a clue as to where Rido took me.

Takuma and Rima arrived back at the Moon Dorms. Senri was still out cold. When the two walked in, Kaname turned from his spot at the stairs. Aido jumped up.

"Ichijo, Rima..Senri? What happened? Where's..." Aido looked at the two. Takuma walked up to Aido and sighed before handing him the locket.

"I'm sorry..Aido..Rido is awake..and has taken Keda away. He was going to finish the ritual there, at the mansion..but something changed his mind."

"I know.." Kaname said. Takuma narrowed his eyes.

"You knew he was awake? Why didn't you come and kill him, Lord Kaname?"

"Because, I can't kill him.."

"Why not?" Aido turned after looking at the locket. Akatsuki had just walked into the room. Aido had left the locket open. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the two pictures. The locket looked familiar. It had been Aido's Mother's when the two of them were younger.

"He's my Master.." Kaname said.


	15. Monsterous Plan

**Chapter Fifteen**

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was dark, but I could see well enough to know I was chained to a wall. My feet were bare and I wore what looked like a white night gown, but it had blood running down the front. A lot of blood. My eyes were wide as I shook. Why was I still alive? I cringed a bit as pain shot through my stomach. I looked down and saw my little bulge had grown a lot. How long had I been out? Where was I? The room was circular and made of stone. There was only one latch where, I assumed, where a small set of stairs. By the looks of it, I was in a tower with no windows.

I looked around a moment, to make sure I was alone, before i tried to stand. My legs gave out and I slid back down to the floor. When I did, I felt something cold and wet. I looked down at my feet, seeing more blood. Was he really just using me for his blood source? If he was awakened, why did he need me anymore? Maybe he needed to lay low for awhile and build up his strength. I wiggled my arms a bit, trying to squeeze my hands out of the chains, but it was no use. I could feel the burn in my throat growing. I tried to ignore it.

As I sat there, alone, I started to think about the people I had hurt. When I thought of Aido, tears swelled in my eyes. Would he ever consider forgiving me? No, I wouldn't forgive myself in that situation. Then I thought of Akatsuki. A stern man, a huge mystery to most people. And yet, he had his gentle side. I sighed as I looked down at the bulge. I felt a few tears stream down my face.

"I'm so sorry...You've done nothing wrong...it was all my fault.." I sobbed. It was all my fault. Even Zero wouldn't come near me anymore. His love rested in Yuki. I narrowed my eyes a bit. Rido had said she was a Kuran..could she really be? Could she be Kaname's sister? That was the only thing I could think of. I shook my head though. If she was, then at least Zero would be happy with her. Unless Kaname stuck to the old ways, marrying in the family. I tried to think of something else. Blaming myself was a good thought. Maybe this was my punishment for everything. It seemed reasonable. My thoughts were broken though when the latch opened and Rido pulled himself up.

"I see you're finally awake. Good, your blood is so much sweeter when you're aware.." How could I be this mans daughter? He was so much different from others, from me. I wanted my Father back, I wanted to be Human again and be Toga's daughter. I had hurt him so much. I shook my head and tried to move away as Rido kneeled next to me. "There's no where to run. No one knows where we are. And if they find us, I'll just finish you and my grandson." My eyes were wide. How did he know it was a boy? "Though, I have considered keeping you alive long enough for him to be born. Then I could raise him as my own, carrying on my legacy. Should anything happen to me."

"I would rather die with him, then let you use him for the Senate's pleasure." I narrowed my eyes.

"That is an option as well." Rido said. He turned his head a moment, hearing soemthing outside. "Ichio is here. If you..excuse me.." He said as he ran his nails across my neck. When he disappeared down the hole, I tried to break the chains. With all my strength, I still couldn't break free. The burning began to get worse. My eyes turned red as my own blood stirred the pain. I turned my head, resting on my arm. I tried to calm my breathing, but I could feel the blood running just below my skin. It had to have been days since I've dranken anything, even a blood tablet sounded good right now. I paused a second, wondering if it was a bad idea. But then the burning made up my mind for me. I sank my teeth into my arm, letting the blood drip down my chin. I cringed a bit as I pulled back. It tasted aweful and just made my throat hurt worse.

When the latch opened again, my eyes were wide. I could smell blood, someone elses blood. Though it wasn't a Vampire's blood I smelled, it was Human. The smell over threw me as Rido appeared with a womans limp body over his shoulder. Ichio appeared after him. I narrowed my eyes, but I couldn't think straight. My focus was gone when I saw the gash on the womans neck. Rido tossed her over to me, pushing her up in my lap so I could reach any point I wanted.

"Drink, Ikeda.." Rido said as he stroked my hair. Ichio sighed and narrowed his own eyes.

"Rido. The longer you keep her alive, the sooner Kaname will come. And with Yuki being awaken, it's only a matter of time before..."

"Do you and the Senate trust me?" Rido knelt down and grazed my cheek. My eyes glowed brighter as the sweet blood wiffed through my nose. I bared my fangs and buried myself into this woman. I gasped a bit when I felt her move, she was alive. Rido held the woman down as she screamed and struggled. I couldn't pull away. Her blood was too sweet and I needed it, my son needed it. I was a monster.

"To a point, Rido. Just remember, you are a Pure blood as well. If you backstab us..."

"Yes, yes. I know. You think I'm worried about a bunch of Aristocrats? Just leave this to me...if Kaname brings Yuki straight to me, it will just be that much sweeter." Ichio sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing." When the woman finally stopped breathing, I pulled away, taking in deep breaths. I was gasping for air as I glared at Ichio. That man had forced his Grandson to do evil things.

"You..are all going to die.." I growled.

"Bit of a nasty girl, isn't she?" Ichio snarled.

"Takes after her father." Rido chuckled as he petted my cheek again, I snapped, almost taking his finger off with my fangs.

"My Father is a Vampire Hunter. You are no blood to me." I snapped. Rido narrowed his eyes as Ichio walked up to me and slapped his hand across my face.

"How dare you say such things in the prescense of a Senate Memeber." He sneered. Blood trickled out of my mouth as I lowered my head.

"No need for that, Ichio. Maybe you should go, before someone catches your scent." Ichio nodded. When he was gone, Rido turned to me with anger on his face. Instantly his fangs dived into my neck. I gasped and wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

Aido had returned from school rather early. Kaname wasn't there, but only a few of the Vampires went to class. When Aido walked up the stairs, he narrowed his eyes at Kaname's room. He walked over and knocked.

"Lord Kaname?" He asked.

"Come in." Yuki said. Aido narrowed his eyes even more hearing her. Was Kaname not around? When Aido walked in, Kaname was sitting on the bed with Yuki.

"Lord Kaname. How can you just sit here and do nothing. It's been almost a week and no one has heard or seen any signs of Rido-Sama, or Keda-Sama." Aido spilled as he walked closer.

"Takuma is informing us with as much as he knows." Kaname started, but Aido's anger got the best of him.

"That isn't good enough! Why have you been sitting around doing nothing?" Aido shouted. As he finished, the windows shattered and the walls cracked. Aido instantly fell to his knee. "I'm sorry, Lord Kaname.."

"No need to apologize. I understand your point. But understand mine when I say, I know what I'm doing." Aido looked up and sighed. When he left, he walked to his own room and saw Akatsuki changing out of his uniform.

"Where are you going?" Akatsuki asked as I gathered a couple things, pulled my Academy jacket and vest off, and pulled on my trench coat.

"Kaname-Sama isn't doing anything to save Keda...I'm going to search for her myself."

"You can't be so stupid. Lord Kaname knows what he's doing. You need to trust him more." Akatsuki sighed. Aido turned with the locket in his hand.

"I'm going, and if you care about her as much as I do, you'll come with me." Aido snapped in defense. Akatsuki lowered his head for a moment, thinking. When he looked back up at his cousin, he nodded. "We can't wait for Takuma's information..With each day growing, she could have already been dead.."

"We would have sensed it though."

"Then why is he keeping her alive?" Aido asked. The thoughts were shaken away as the two walked out of the dorms and hurried away, on nothing but instinct.

Kaname narrowed his eyes as he watched from his broken window. Yuki walked over to him, pushing some of her long strands of hair back behind her ear.

"Yuki, get dressed. We're leaving, send for Zero and Yagari. We'll need them as well." Kaname whispered.


	16. Dust In The Wind

**Chapter Sixteen**

I found everything hopeless. The fear had left me by now. Another day had passed, I thought. It felt like years. Rido brought me Human after Human, and like a slave; a monster I took them and devoured their life. The lump in my stomach grew larger with each passing hour. I had finally accepted that I would die here. I felt myself giving in to the insanity. I did not move, or even look up, when Rido entered the top of the tower as he always did.

"Your eyes are still red? I would have thought that last girl would have filled you up. No matter...You will be the first Pure blood to be forced into a Level E." Rido noted. He was keeping me as nothing but an animal, a pet. One he could feast one whenever he pleased. I had lost myself wondering what he was really going to do with me. He chuckled a bit, as though reading my mind. "I'm driving you insane for a reason, my dear. I hope that last girl was sweet to you. She was your last. I am turning you into a weapon. Yuki is the one I really want...when you have killed and devoured everyone in my path...Yuki will be mine..the one to complete my transformation." He answered my question. He must have figured with me going crazy, it wouldn't matter for me to know now.

After a moment of staring at me, he sighed and left me alone, once more. This was his plan, for me to kill everyone. I understood now, and what made matters worse, part of me believed it would work.

Hours passed, for all I knew it was days. The burning was no longer in my throat, but my entire body. He had gotten me use to having Human blood every few hours, and now that I had gone without anything, the beast really came out.

I started to scream, snarl. I slammed my body in every direction possible. I could feel my nails grow and scrape into the palms of my hands. I dug into my lips deeply as my fangs longed for more. I had turned into the one thing I had always hated the most. My chest shook as pain tremors ran inside of me and then surfaced. I couldn't believe this suffering, had Zero gone through this same thing? No..he was never toyed with other than Shizuka. And even she had never gone this far.

Finally, the time came. Rido had entered the tower as though it was normal. Though this time, he left the latch open. He walked over to me, keeping his distance. I snapped a few times at him, like a mad dog hungering for a steak.

"I'm surprised to see you two here." Rido smirked.

**AKATSUKI'S POV**

Hanabusa and I had followed Rido to an old tower, in the middle of nowhere. Perfect place to hide anyone. Outside, I could hearing screaming. Hanabusa took no time to gaze at the place before running and busting through the wooden door.

"Akatsuki.." Hanabusa said as he gestured for the ladder. I narrowed my eyes a bit. This place reeked of blood. We quickly jumped up the steps and through the door. What I saw, made my stomach turn. Ikeda was chained to the farthest wall, blood drenched her, dried out bodies were tossed everywhere. I held my hand over my mouth only for a moment before looking at Ikeda. My body was frozen in place aside from the shaking my hands were making.

Ikeda's eyes were the brightest red I had ever seen in a Vampire, they were sunken and her skin was pale. Bite marks covered her uncovered skin, and below the torn and blood splattered night gown that she wore, her stomach had grown a lot more since I had last seen her. Even then I hadn't even it. I just heard about it when Hanabusa went on his rampage. The child seemed to be the majority of her body.

"What..have you done..." Hanabusa whispered. I could tell he was just as shocked and angry at this, as I was.

"Let her go." I stepped forward a bit. Rido-Sama's expression was..well he had none. When he lowered his head and chuckled.

"As..you..wish.." He said as he unclasped Ikeda's chains. Instantly, she looked at him but there was a force that kept her away from him. I narrowed my eyes as she instantly went after Hanabusa. I looked at him quickly before extending my hand out, creating a fire wall between her and him.

"Hanabusa! Move!" I shouted. Hanabusa just stood there for a moment before snapping out of his daze. He quickly jumped to the side and created his ice, trying to catch her in it. Ikeda jumped on the wall and hissed. What had Rido-Sama done to her? Had a Pure blood really fallen to a Level E? This brought on a new problem, as if this wasn't bad enough. The Hunter's Association would send an order out..to kill her.

I narrowed my eyes, seeing Ikeda on the wall. I flung some fire at her, causing her to drop down right into Hanabusa's ice.

"We can't hurt her, Akatsuki." Hanabusa said quickly. "She's still the same Keda."

"I know what you mean. But we can't defend ourselves without knocking her down a few notches." Hanabusa cringed a bit, trying to create more ice to hold Ikeda.

"How can you say that! She's carrying your child!" Hanabusa shouted. I paused for a moment. He was right. I couldn't hurt her. Thus brought up a new problem. Ikeda screamed and growled a bit as she broke the ice around her.

"Then what do we do?" I yelled as she lurched herself at me. "Keda-Sama! Stop! This isn't you!" I yelled as she crouched on all fours.

"Hello...Akatsuki...Nice of you to protect your son!" She screamed, flinging at me again with her nails out. I moved out of the way, stumbling and slamming into the wall. I closed my eyes for a second before Ikeda went to attack again. I cringed a bit, knowing this would hurt. Hanabusa gasped a bit as he jumped in front of me. My eyes shot open when I smelled blood, different blood. Hanabusa had his hands against the wall above me and I could see the pain on his face. That's when I noticed Ikeda's claw shoved through his chest.

"H..Hana..busa...Why?" I shouted. He coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. He smiled a bit as he looked down at the hole in his chest. Ikeda pulled away, as though she knew she did something bad. Hanabusa fell on top of me, I pulled him up, trying to keep him from lossing too much blood. I felt something wet and warm dripping from my eyes.

"You..know..I guess this was the perfect way...to go.." Hanabusa cringed.

"Perf..no. You're not going anywhere..Lord Kaname will be here soon. Just hanging in there."

"No..Akatsuki...I..am..alright dying like this..My beauty..set me free..." Hanabusa started to close his eyes, but I shook him a bit. That's when he placed something in my hand, I didn't dare take my eyes off of him though. "It's alright...Just..save her..for me.."

"I'm sorry Hanabusa..I'm sorry for everything.." He only smiled as crystal dust began picking off of him. And soon enough, like his ice, he broke in my arms. My eyes were wide as I looked at nothing but dust in my hands. Rido-Sama laughed.

"One down.." He said. I narrowed my eyes and stood with the locket in my hand. My anger exploded and fire encased me. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned a bit with my glowing red eyes.

"Akatsuki...Calm yourself." Kaname-Sama turned his attention to Rido and Ikeda. I let my fire burn out. Zero was behind him, holding the Bloody Rose up. I flinched out of instinct rather than anything. Then my eyes narrowed seeing Yagari. There was a couple reasons I could think of why he would be here. I wondered if he had already gotten the order.

"Well, if it isn't my dear nephew. Where's the little Kuran Princess?" Rido asked.

"Far away from you." Kaname answered.

"Keda..my dear...if you do remember..the ones who did this to you.." Rido said.

**IKEDA'S POV**

I froze, tears streamed down my cold face. I glanced at my hand, the hand that had killed Aido. I couldn't stand myself. I was nothing, and when I saw Zero and Toga, I wanted them to kill me. I held my stomach as a sharp pain caused me to gain some of my control.

"Keda, kill them." Rido said again. I shook my head as I quickly climbed up the side of the walls and found a perch. I sat there, far away from them. "I said...kill them!" Rido said as he lifted his hand, but Kaname stopped him. Rido glanced at Kaname. "You can't kill me, Kaname. You know that.."

"No. I can't...but they can." Zero stepped forward. I wanted to reach out to him, but I restrained myself. I couldn't hurt anyone else. I cringed as I hide my face from the latch door's light.

"You...you have twisted..and corrupted my closest friend." Zero said. Friend, he said friend. He didn't hate me, so I could live with his choice. Though, living seemed impossible at the moment. Zero didn't hesitate as he squeezed the trigger. A couple shots went off, but Rido just chuckled, letting them hit him. With intense speed, Rido pushed passed everyone, sending them flying into the walls, and escaping.

"Zero, protect Yuki." Kaname ordered. And with that, the silver haired boy was gone. He had a job to do, and I guess it was more important. Toga looked up as he held his side and stood. Akatsuki was frozen. I didn't blame him if he wanted me dead. I had just killed his cousin, I killed Hanabusa Aido. The one boy who had cared for me since the first day I had come to this place. The one guy who I meant the world to. I wanted to be dead.

"Keda.." I peeked over the edge a bit. Toga had stepped forward. He was my only Father, the one I wanted to be my Father. But I had hurt him just as bad. I tried to move back more. "Keda, honey...come down.." Toga spoke softly.

"Keda, I know how you must feel right now..But none of this is your fault. You were tortured into being something that you didn't want to be. You were lied to and tricked. People make mistakes.." Akatsuki said as he took a couple of steps and flung his arm in front of him.

"He's right, Ikeda. Aido's death was not your doing, but Rido's. He played you like a puppet. Come down when you wish." Kaname added. I watched as he left. I took shallow breaths as my Father sat down and lit up a cigarette. The smell burned my nose. Akatsuki sat as well. I wondered why they didn't leave. Was Toga waiting for me to come down, so he could kill me?

It was awhile longer, before I could calm myself down enough to comprehend anything. I took deep breaths and let my blood run through my veins, pumping through my heart. I guess being a Pure blood had it's advantages. But still I worried, would it be easier for me to lose control now? I could only guess. As I sat there, I loosened my body by dangling my feet over the edge and holding my stomach. My nails had retracted, my fangs subsided for now, and the burning was still there, but not as bad. Finally, I decided to come down. I slowly made my way down the wall and dropped to my knees. My Father, my real Father, stood quickly and rushed over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Keda..I'm sorry.." He whispered. I swallowed hard as I closed my eyes, leaning against his chest.

"Daddy..." I bit my lip as I let some tears escape my eyes.

"Come on...we'll get some medicine for you..so you never have to be like this ever again.." He said as he pulled me to my feet. Akatsuki stood, hesitating for a moment. Dad took a look at him before nodding and letting go of me. My knees buckled as my support was gone. I went to fall, but Akatsuki caught me in his arms. I looked up at him with my crystal blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around him quickly.

"I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean to..kill.."

"Shh..I know you didn't..he's glad...you were the one to kill him instead of someone else.." My face tensed up as I cried. It would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, to live without Aido. Akatsuki pulled away for a moment to placed something around my neck. I looked at it a moment before realizing it was the locket I had gotten from the Villa. "I had left it there on the dresser for you..." He added. I let out a sighed and tried to smile, though it didn't feel right.

"Akatsuki..Now were you afraid of me?" I whispered before hugging him tightly. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me and squeezing.

"Yes...afraid of losing you.." He choked.


	17. The Bad and The Good

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was a dark day at Cross Academy. Rain clouds covered the sky above us as the Vampires, my Father, and Headmaster Cross all mourned in black. Aido's Father and Sister stood the closest to the empty casket. It had been his Sister's idea to give him a proper funeral. No one blamed me, no one even acted as though anything had happened.

I stood there, in all black, standing next to Akatsuki and Ruka. I clasped my hands, covered in a thin black silk, in front of me. After the Ceremony, people started to lighten up a bit. Some congratulated me on my pregnancy, others told the Aido family how much they were sorry for their loss. I figured it was my turn. As I walked over to Aido's Father, he seemed surprised.

"Lord Aido? I..wanted to say..I'm sorry..Your son was a great man. He didn't deserve his fate."

"Thank you, Lady Kuran. It means a lot hearing that from you." I went to hug him when he pulled me close. "Not even I blame you..." He whispered. I sighed and nodded as I walked back to Akatsuki.

"You shouldn't hold that grudge on yourself." He noted. I just glanced at him before looking at my stomach.

"I want to name him, Hanabusa.." I smiled a bit.

"I think, that's a terrible name. But..it's a wonderful idea." Akatsuki said. I chuckled as I felt a kick.

"Well, he likes it."

"Keda-Sama?" I turned to see Yuki. She didn't look so good.

"Yuki..?" It had been awhile since she had spoken to me. This was actually the first time I had seen her as a Vampire. Her hair was a lot longer.

"How..how are you doing?" She asked. Kaname must have told her what happened.

"It's..hard..But..I'll be alright." I said, putting on a fake smile. Akatsuki nudged me, seeing it. Yuki smiled back at me.

"I guess now is the best time when we have to smile. Everyone reacts from us, don't they?" She said, referring to the Pure bloods. "So, if we seem happy..they'll seem happy too." I smiled a bit before hugging her.

"You're right, Yuki." She pulled away and gave a farewell wave before walking back to Kaname. Akatsuki grabbed my hand and when I looked at him, he gestured for me to follow. I did as instructed and was led away from the crowd. When we were alone, he let go of my hand and sat me down on a concrete bench. "Akatsuki?"

"I'm leaving this school..I've made up my mind. Being here brings too many memories back, and right now, I can't handle it. Even if I act calm, I'm shattered on the inside." I sighed a bit. He was leaving me. I watched as he got down on one knee. I narrowed my eyes, confused. "Ikeda...I want you to come with me.." When he reached for something in his jacket pocket, I froze.

"Yes.." I said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I haven't asked anything yet." I blushed a bit and lowered my head. Then he flashed a ring in front of me. "Will you marry me?" He asked. My eyes were wide and I couldn't say anything. He sighed a bit, looking at the ring. "No answer?" He asked.

"If you remember, I did answer.." I said as I flung my arms around his neck. he chuckled a bit before pushing me away long enough to place the ring on my finger. I thought for a moment as I looked at the ring. "Do..you think..things would be different if..Aido.."I started, but I couldn't finish it. The pain came flooding back. Akatsuki sighed a bit as he pulled me into his chest.

"Yes...I would have let you go.." He whispered. Tears swelled in my eyes as I closed them.

Later that night, I was in my room at the Moon Dorms. Sitting on my bed, I had been staring at the locket. Already, I felt empty. No longer would Aido care for me as he had. No more would I feel his arms.

_"Ikeda.." _I cringed letting the voice ring in my head.

"You're gone...and now I realized..how much I loved you.." I whispered as a few tears fell from my face, hitting the locket.

_ "Oh Ikeda! My beauty!" Aido said as he flailed his arms around. When he caught up to us, he slammed into me, wrapping his arms around me._

A smile crept on my face. One of the first times I had met him. The very first, was when he had smelled my blood. I clenched my fist, then grabbed on to the beam on my bed frame.

"Aido...why..why did you have to come.."

_"H..Hana..busa...Why?" Akatsuki shouted. Aido coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. He smiled a bit as he looked down at the hole in his chest. Aido fell on top of his cousin, who tried to pull him up, keeping Aido from lossing too much blood._

_ "You..know..I guess this was the perfect way...to go.." Aido cringed._

_ "Perf..no. You're not going anywhere..Lord Kaname will be here soon. Just hanging in there."_

_ "No..Akatsuki...I..am..alright dying like this..My beauty..set me free..." Aido started to close his eyes, but Akatsuki shook him a bit. "It's alright...Just..save her..for me.."_

_ "I'm sorry Hanabusa..I'm sorry for everything.." He only smiled and like the ice he created, he shattered into nothing but dust._

I shook my head, remembering that night clearly. I let the locket fall on my chest as I held my stomach.

"Aido...Why would you leave me...why would you do that, why did you have to come that night?" I shouted at myself. I slid my body on to the floor, trying to hold myself together. I buried my face in my free hand. The bed frame cracked as the pain surged through my chest. "Aido...Aido!" I screamed, trying to forget his blood, forget his last request.

Without me knowing, Akatsuki was standing outside my door. He sighed as he unfolded his arms and ran his fingers through his hair. Ruka walked over to him, lowering her head.

"How is she?" Akatsuki shook his head.

"Beating herself up over the accident.."

"Akatsuki..I'm sorry..but you and Hanabusa shouldn't have gone after her like that. Kaname knew what he was doing."

"Don't you think I know? I know it was a bad idea, I should have tied him down. Kept him here instead of running off with him." Akatsuki raised his voice a bit. "I should have done something, anything to keep him here. She blames herself, but if I would have been stronger, he would still be alive. It may have been Rido's doing, Ikeda's hand..but I could have saved him by forcing him to stay put."

"I'm sorry I brought it up..Everyone is on edge since the funeral. I never thought..he would actually be gone.."

"No one did." Akatsuki tried to calm down. Ruka just sighed and nodded as she walked down the hall. Once, he had liked Ruka. But she was always so obsessed with Lord Kaname. She refused anyone else. It was a loss cause, and now that she has found out about Yuki. She was turning to Akatsuki. Though, that was now a loss cause as well. Senri had finally woken up, having no memory of the incident. It was expected. He was just as shocked as anyone else was when he learned of that fatal night.

I dried my tears before standing. I paused for a second, feeling a bit strange. I looked down at my stomach before shots of pain ran up my spine. I gasped a bit, doubling over in pain. That's when I heard a splash on the floor, and felt a warm liquid run down my legs. With wide eyes, I got back on the bed. As I leaned back, it felt like something was stabbing me. I cried out a bit as I arched my back. Could it be time? Was the baby coming? With no warning, I felt a sharp pain in my pelvis, then a loud cracking noise. I screamed.

"Akatsuki!" I shouted. It was less than a second when my doors flung open and Akatsuki was by my side. "Baby..." I gasped. He looked down at my stomach for a moment when Takuma walked in.

"Takuma, go get the Headmaster and Yagari! Now!" Akatsuki said quickly. Takuma looked a bit confused before I screamed again. He jumped a bit before taking off. When Akatsuki turned back to face me, I grabbed his hand, crushing it. He cringed a bit as he moved more on the bed. "Breathe, Keda. Just breathe."

"I don't wanna breathe!" I cried as a push came out. I didn't know what to do, or when to do any of it. I closed my eyes only for a moment before I heard Akatsuki move. I opened my eyes again to see it was pitch black. There were no lights anywhere. "What happened?" I said in a panic.

"Power's out." Akatsuki said as he grabbed a few candles from my bed side and lit them with his hand. I turned when Ruka walked in with a candle as well.

"I felt something was wrong. Is she alright? Is it the baby?" She asked, sounding as shaky as I was. I gasped a bit, feeling the other half of my pelvis crack. Akatsuki turned at the sound. "What was that..?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka...Are you willing to give blood as needed?" Akatsuki asked, listening for anything more to break. Ruka turned as I screamed louder. She nodded a moment before sensing someone coming.

"Keda needs to be quiet! We could hear her all the way at the Academy." Dad said as he walked briskly and threw his coat off. Kaien looked around for a moment.

"Where's Yuki? And Kaname?" He asked, more to himself. My eyes were wide when he walked out of the room. I gripped the bed sheets tightly, ripping them to shreds. Dad had pulled a couple viles out of his pocket and filled a needle with both.

"What's that?" Ruka asked as she covered her nose. I jerked a bit, smelling it as well. I let out another scream as pain stabbed my lower back.

"It will...help her stay calm..so she doesn't become that monster again." He explained. Akatsuki sighed a bit before sitting on the edge of the bed. When he held my arms down, I began to panic. I struggled a bit before arching my back, pushing and screaming. Dad walked over to me and stuck the needle in my arm. I gasped a bit, but instantly felt a bit more calm. A hidden rage had disappeared.

"Alright..Keda..you need to push." Akatsuki said as he looked at Ruka, she nodded and pushed my legs up. When she did, it felt like my insides were exploding and my hips snapped.

"I can't..I can't.." I shook my head and sobbed.

"You need to push, you don't want me to do it." Akatsuki narrowed his eyes. I took a deep breath as I tried. The pain overwhelmed me.

"It hurts!" I cried. Ruka cut her wrist and held it by me. I closed my eyes and turned. "No! No real blood!" I shouted. Toga turned towards Ruka and Akatsuki.

"Keda...if you need it, take it." Dad said. I shook my head again.

"No." I refused. Akatsuki ran his fingers through his hair before nodding. He moved himself just right, standing next to me on his knees. I cringed a bit, feeling his hands on my stomach.

"Push when I push..Ruka, try to pull it out." He said. My eyes were wide.

"She can do it herself." Dad said.

"Not if she's going to refuse blood. She'll become too weak, it could kill the baby." Akatsuki spoke. I let the tears swell up as I turned my head to the side. When he pushed down on my stomach, I tried to push but screams filled my lungs instead. I could feel Ruka's cold hands reaching for the child.

Tears streamed down my face as my body started to give up. Akatsuki pushed down again and my screams were timed with it.

"One more should do it.." Ruka said quickly. I looked up at Akatsuki.

"Please...Drug me up, knock me out, do something!" I screamed as I could feel myself being torn. I tilted my head back and screamed. Dad had run to the bathroom, grabbing towels and running the bath water.

"I'm sorry.." Akatsuki said as he pushed down again.

"He's out." Ruka noted as Dad brought a towel over. He cleaned the child off and wrapped him up. I screamed louder, now there was an empty pain. Akatsuki quickly swung one of his legs over me, and bit into his wrist.

"Keda, you need to drink." He said quickly as he pushed the wound towards me. I shook my head, cringing. He narrowed his eyes for a moment. I didn't want real blood. I had become a monster with real blood. Akatsuki pulled his wrist to his lips and sucked in as much of his blood as he could. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, parting my lips and forcing the blood into me. My eyes were wide as I could feel the blood run down my throat.

When he pulled away, my eyes became heavy. I suddenly felt tired. Akatuski looked at Toga.

"It's the medicine. She should pass out.." Dad said. And as he did, I tried to focus on the bundle in his arms.

"I'll get her cleaned up for when she wakes up.." Akatsuki said. I blinked a few times, slowly before everything became dark.

"H..Han..abu..sa.." I whispered with my last concious breath.


End file.
